Aemilia
by Fairy87
Summary: She was taken as a child to be raised as a Woad. When she is forced to help the knights, her feelings get the best of her for Lancelot while the secret that is her family begins to surface, giving her the shock of her life. Lancelot OFC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started with a cry of a baby. She was born Aemilia Castus on a night where the moon shone bright, signifying the birth of the earth's newest daughter. She had green eyes and brown hair, just like her mother and brother. As the child would grow, she would experience occurrences that would shape her for who she was destined to be.

"Arthur, would you please tend to your sister."

"Yes, mother."

A ten year old Arthur stepped over to his younger sister. She was at a tender age of four and was already a special child. Her green eyes could look into your soul, which was what most people believed. She had experienced many turn a bouts through her life already. She had a long scar that ran along her forehead, an injury from a horse. The doctors were amazed that the child had lived and that she had healed so quickly.

"What is it Aemilia?" asked Arthur.

"Can we see the horses?" she asked.

"Yes, come on." he said.

Arthur led Aemilia outside. The day had turned into dusk as the villagers began to prepare for dinner. Arthur led Aemilia into the stables where the horses were kept. Her own horse, which was given to her on her first birthday stood in a stall all her own. She was as dark as the night sky with a small white spot on the middle of her nose. When Aemilia would turn eight summers old, she would learn to ride her, but for the next four years, she would have to cope with petting her.

"Aemilia I'll be right back. Don't move." said Arthur.

Arthur left the stable in search of some oats. A small fox cub ran past his feet and into the stable. She was pure white with black tipped ears and tail, which helped distinguish her from the wild ones. She belonged to Aemilia, which caused uproar within the house. Eventually, Aemilia convinced them to let her keep it.

"Fina!" shouted Aemilia.

She scooped the fox cub into her arms and cradled her under her chin, receiving kisses from the cub. Aemilia sat on the ground in the stall next to her horse. She played with Fina for awhile when she heard a terrible earth shattering cry from the north.

She ventured towards the doors, being careful to stay hidden. She saw blue men running every which way. Fire had erupted everywhere. Screams of women and children filled the night sky.

"Aemilia!" yelled Arthur.

He grabbed Aemilia and ran as quickly as he could back to their home. When he got there, flames were erupting from the top. He could hear their mother screaming for help on the inside. He hid Aemilia behind a wagon, making sure she wasn't visible and ran to his father's grave, determined to save his mother. When he returned, the house was fully engulfed. There was nothing he could do.

"Arthur!" screamed Aemilia.

He turned to see his younger sister being taken into the woods. The tears that streaked her face and the horror that framed her features would forever haunt his dreams.

Merlin had ordered the siege on the village, but for one purpose only. To obtain the child who would change the lives around her. Who had an ability than not even Merlin himself could obtain. She would have eyes as green as emeralds, and the mark of the butterfly on her right shoulder.

**First Chapter!! I'm finally writing my Lancelot fic...so please read it and let know what you think about it!! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was overcast with a slight drizzle of rain. It had been like that for weeks. The land of Britain had changed drastically over the years, but not the inhabitants.

The Woads lived in the woods north of the wall. They had a way of life that most would deem despicable, but unless you lived it yourself, you had no right to speak.

Merlin had ordered many fights and battles, but none were to his liking. Some were for survival, others for vengeance.

"The time has come. We will move out once the sun has set. Aemilia and Guinevere will lead first, making sure the way is clear so we may attack. Remember, we must not be seen or heard. Secrecy is of the essence. Aemilia, Guinevere, you will leave at once, and when we receive the signal, we will make our move. Go." said Merlin.

Aemilia and Guinevere nodded. They mounted their horses and took off through the woods. They were on a mission to retrieve their own who had been captured and enslaved. When they came close, they halted their horses and dismounted. They walked towards the edge of the woods and crouched behind bushes. They waited for a time, watching. Watching to see how the place before them was run. They saw a small building off to the side with two guards on either side of the door.

Aemilia let out a low whistle, loud enough for an animal to hear, but soft enough to pass on the edges of the wind. A white fox stepped out from the trees and rested next to Aemilia. Aemilia petted her while she continued to look at the small stone hut.

"What do we do?" asked Guinevere.

"I have an idea." said Aemilia. "Fina, I need you."

Fina uttered a whimper of understanding and stepped to the outskirts of the bushes. Aemilia grabbed her sword and crouched, Guinevere doing the same.

"When I say run, we run." said Aemilia, Guinevere nodding in understanding.

Aemilia gave a small whistle to Fina, signaling her to go. Fina jumped from the bushes and ran towards the Roman soldiers. When she was spotted, the guards saw the perfect opportunity for a hunt. They grabbed their swords and bows and mounted their horses, leaving the hut wide open.

"Run!" yelled Aemilia.

The two women erupted from the woods, running as fast as they could towards the small hut. They spotted a guard from above and ducked to the side of wall, just in time before either of them was seen.

"Look." Said Guinevere.

Aemilia turned to see a monk walking towards the door. She made sure no one was looking and grabbed the monk, slicing his throat instantly. She searched him for keys, while Guinevere kept an eye. Aemilia found a pair of keys and stood up, receiving a blow to the face. She fell to the ground in a huff while Guinevere stepped in, fighting the attacker. Aemilia stood up, blood pouring from her nose. She went to grab her sword and realized it wasn't there. She turned to see a snarly grin on the face of one of the guards.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

He slammed his fist once more into her face, sending her colliding with the wall. The guard grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"See, this is why women shouldn't fight. You're no good after the first punch." He said.

Aemilia saw Guinevere be knocked unconscious and realized her situation. Either she save herself or they would both die. Aemilia kicked up her leg, hitting the other guard in the throat. He backed off, gasping for air while Aemilia twisted around and head butted the guard that held her. She sent her foot into his chest and slammed him into the wall.

She grabbed her sword and took one last sorrowful look towards Guinevere who lay unconscious on the ground. She felt terrible for what she was doing, but knew it was the only way. She turned and ran full speed towards the woods where Lela, her horse waited. She mounted her mare and took off into the deep woods where she knew she would be safe.

Tears fell from her eyes as she flew between the trees, the wind making sad music as it whistled past her ears. She could hear the world cry as she arrived at her camp. She fell from Lela into a heap of sobs on the ground. Lyran, one of Merlin's best men, helped her stand. He guided her over to Merlin where she knew she had failed.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "They took her. They took her."

Merlin saw the despair in her eyes and knew she blamed herself. He bent down so that he could see her face. He noticed the beatings beginning to form on her face. She still had blood running from her nose and bruising forming on her cheeks and jaw.

"My child, this was not your doing. You did what you thought would benefit the both of you and you chose wisely." he said.

"Then why do I feel guilt?" she asked.

"It is what everyone feels when they think they've done wrong." he said. "There was nothing you could have done. You kept yourself alive. There is nothing wrong with that."

Tears racked her body once more and Merlin worried for her. He signaled to Salene who helped Aemilia to stand. She took Aemilia to her bed where she gave her a steaming cup of tea. A sleeping herb was mixed in with the tea leaves so that Aemilia would rest.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lyran.

"We wait." he said.

"But-"

"No one wants my daughter back more than I do. But these Roman's are different. We must be wary of them, study them. If we get to know them, we will easily be able to outsmart them." said Merlin.

"And what of Aemilia?" asked Lyran.

"We let her be. She will be herself, in her own time. We must not pressure her in any way. She is the prophetic child, and we must keep her safe, whatever we do." said Merlin.

They looked to where Aemilia slept. Fina had curled up next to her, keeping her warm and safe. These animals were her friends that would keep her safe no matter what.

* * *

**Chapter 2!! Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The overcast skies left the land of Britain in a dark and grey mood. The hills sat quietly, waiting for company. The woods themselves stood hauntingly quiet, not a sound was heard for miles, leaving the land in a deafening silence.

She stood perfectly still, her breathing slow and steady. The wind blew through her hair slowly, as if it were whispering to her. She was hidden next to a tree, as was everyone else. She looked over to Merlin, his still body and penetrating gaze telling her all she needed to know. She smoothed out her blue paint, running her fingers over the tattoos that adorned her body.

The caravan moved slowly, as if waiting for an attack. The party was too small for an attack of any kind, so they must have been transferring someone. Someone of importance, but who?

She saw the Roman guards looking wearily towards the woods, as if they were going to bite them if they moved too hastily. Boy were they right. She had to give them credit though. Even though they were fools who believed in something they probably didn't understand, they were great soldiers, great soldiers to battle with. A true fight.

A low whistle was sent through the woods, losing itself on the wings of the wind. Aemilia looked over to see Gevin notch an arrow, sending it straight towards a Roman soldier, landing in his chest. Cries grew within the woods as the Woads identified themselves. They ran from the woods, weapons at the ready, ready to kill whoever stepped in their way.

Aemilia, along with Selena were the only women among them as they cried their way towards the Romans. Aemilia could tell the Roman's were frightened, but it wouldn't stop them from fighting. They surrounded the carriage as they made their descent, knocking over Roman's, sending arrows straight into their hearts.

She caught a Roman off guard, slicing him through with her sword. The cut was clean and did its job, the man falling to the ground. A few soldiers got her off guard, sending her to the ground by a hit in the head with their sword. She recovered quickly, slicing them through. She felt the blood pouring from her head, but it didn't stop her.

She stood her ground, fighting every Roman who came into her way. She had just injured a lost soul when she heard a cry from behind her. She turned to see her friend, Selena, being run through. Rage boiled in her heart as she made her way towards the idiot who decided to kill her.

She didn't make it though. In the distance, she could hear hoofbeats, the ground shaking under her feet. Something was coming, and she was the only one who knew. She kept her sight trained on the man who had killed her friend. She drew a dagger from her leg and threw it, imbedding it deep into the man's neck. As she retrieved the dagger, she felt the ground shaking more and more. She looked up to see men on horseback coming over the hill, swords at the ready.

"Knights." she whispered.

She stood up and ran, making her way towards the carriage. The knights were faster, beating her there, but she didn't give up. She fought the Roman's till it felt as if her heart would burst. The knights had added a bigger threat to the Woads now, and they were slowly losing.

Aemilia threw the dagger towards one of the Romans near the carriage, killing him instantly. She knew she was no match against the great knights, so she kept herself stricken to the Romans. At least they would be an easy kill.

She had her sights set on a particular Roman when a man caught her in the middle. But it was not just any man who had stopped her, it was a knight. She cursed herself for being stupid and neglectful.

She noticed the man look at her in confusion, wondering why a woman was fighting a man's battle. She took the opportunity to strike. She brought her sword up which clashed with his. Her free hand punched him in the face, sending him back a few notches. The shock on his face put a smile on hers. She swung her sword around her hand, waiting for him to make the first move.

She watched his hands, two swords, tricky. She had never dealt with two before and it gave her a bit of fear. She watched him carefully, judging his footsteps and body language, predicting where he would go next. He swung to the left, catching her off guard. She caught his sword and pushed him away, charging him. They met, blow for blow, talent upon talent. She had never met anyone who could match her in sword fighting. There was a first for everything.

"You're much to pretty to be out here." snided the man.

"So are you." she smiled.

She saw a light twitch to the man's mouth, which ended in a smirk.

"Sharp tongue for a woman." he said, thrusting his sword at her once more.

She caught his blade and sent him backwards with a kick to the chest. She thrust her sword at him as he fell back a few steps. She wasn't letting him get a breath in edge wise. One wrong slip up, and she could be dead. She made one last move towards the knight, but he caught her sword between his. He grabbed her arm and kicked the legs out from underneath her, sending her falling to her back. The wind knocked out of her as she landed harshly to the ground. The man held his sword to her throat, wanting for her to beg for mercy.

The silence of death filled her ears as she lay there, inches away from her own doom. She looked over to see the field before her, covered in red. They had lost. She had lost. She closed her eyes, feeling the pain around her. She felt the blood run along her face, her mouth filled with the taste of copper. She most likely looked a mess, but she was going to die. No matter.

The man watched as she lay on the ground, her eyes closed. She seemed to forget all about him and focus on everything else that was happening around them. He lifted his sword once more, but he couldn't find it in himself to kill her. He dropped his sword and looked towards Arthur, seeing him holding a man at the tip of his sword. He looked down once more to the young woman beneath him.

"You're free." he whispered.

He saw her open her eyes, her emerald orbs gazing into his dark gaze. Her eyes seemed familiar to him. He only knew of one other person who carried eyes like that. He looked away from her and she saw the look of defeat on his features as he ran away from her. Confusion grew on her face as she rolled over, looking to where he was going. He ran to another man, who was holding her friend, Lyran, at knife point.

"Lyran." she whispered.

She grabbed her sword and went to stand when she felt something hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground in pain, the feeling of blood falling from her newest wound. A few feet made contact with her stomach and face. Eventually, she gave up fighting. She felt her hands being tied along with her feet. She was thrown over something which she thought to be a horse.

She heard people talking and watched tearfully as Lyran ran back towards the woods, without her. Tears fell from her eyes as a Roman sat himself in front of her. She felt the horse begin to walk, signifying they were leaving, heading somewhere she didn't know of.

* * *

**Alrighty!! Another chapter for everyone!! Hope you enjoy and please R & R!! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cry of a bird woke her from her sleep. The feel of the horse still moving, telling her they were still moving. She lifted her head to see a large wall, it's beauty towering over her. They rode through a pair of gates and stopped, letting the Bishop out.

"Bishop please, my quarters have been made available for you." offered Arthur.

"Ah yes, I must rest." he said, walking in. "But first, have you a cell we can keep a prisoner in?"

"We took no prisoners." said a confused Arthur.

"You didn't, but I did." smiled the Bishop.

The Bishop motioned to one his guards. The guard hopped off his horse and dragged the body off the back with him. Lancelot froze when he saw the young woman he had sparred with earlier. He set her free, yet here she was, bleeding and writhing in pain.

Arthur only looked towards the Bishop in shock. The guard set her on her feet, a moan of pain falling from her lips.

"What is this?" asked Lancelot.

"Do not question my intentions Sir Knight." spat the Bishop. "Lock her up."

The guards nodded and waited for Arthur to direct them. Arthur looked torn and disgusted with himself as he ordered Lancelot to show the guard to the prison cells.

Lancelot felt himself feel remorse as he saw the young woman cry out as the guard made her walk. The ropes on her wrists were cutting into her skin, while the bleeding to her head had seemed to stop, except for a small trickle.

He opened the cell and stood aside as the guard shoved the woman inside. She fell to the floor, crying out as her previous wounds met the ground. The guard only laughed and walked out, leaving Lancelot to shut the door.

"It's a pity we couldn't have had a bit of fun with her beforehand, eh?" nudged the guard.

"Get out." ordered Lancelot.

The guard only looked at him with distain as he walked out, leaving Lancelot and the young Woad alone. He watched her as she crawled to the wall, leaning back and taking a deep breath. He grabbed his dagger and opened the cell, walking slowly towards her.

She saw him approaching and writhed away from him, cowering back into the corner. She drew here knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to cower away as much as possible.

Lancelot watched as she shrunk away from him. He held up his hands as a peace offering and walked closer. She watched him with a deadly eye as he reached for her hands. She closed her eyes, thinking she was going to die, but with one swift sound of a dagger, she knew she had been wrong. She opened her eyes to see that he had cut her restraints from her wrist. He unwrapped the rope from her wrists as she hissed at the pain. Her eyes looked into his and he was once again met by the haunting green eyes she held.

"I'm sorry for the pain they caused you." he said, looking away.

"You shouldn't be." she whispered. "You should never apologize for a Roman."

Lancelot shook his head in agreement, but again realized who the woman was. He stood up and walked back out, closing the cell behind him.

"Have I done something to offend you?" she asked, after he shut the door.

"You are a Woad." he said.

"Is that all?" she asked. "You are Sarmatian are you not?"

"Yes." answered Lancelot.

"Well if anyone here should be offended, it is me." she said. "For you are the one who was uninvited to this island."

"I never wanted to be here." said Lancelot, anger beginning to rise.

"Then why are you?" she asked.

"I have a duty, to Arthur." said Lancelot.

"To the Romans?" she asked, knowing she was getting on his nerves.

"To Arthur." he said, his words final. "Water is there if you would like to clean up."

And with that he was gone, leaving her to the silence. She noticed the turmoil battling inside of him, but there was also hope. They all had seemed excited earlier when they had arrived and she felt that it wouldn't last long.

She looked to her left to see a bucket of water with a rag. She crawled over and began to wash the blood away. The blood dried in her hair was not going to come out unless she had a proper bath, which she figured was highly unlikely.

She heard the doors open and turned to see a highly dressed man enter the room. He stopped in front of her cell and looked at her, his eyes sending chills down her spine. She watched as his gaze followed her arm to where she had been washing her leg of the dried blood. He looked at her hungrily, like a wolf sizing up its prey.

"Open the door." he said.

The guard rushed forward and opened the door. He came with rope in his hands, no doubt to tie her up. She threw the rag at him and tried to fight him off, but with one hit to the head, it was enough for her to give up.

The guard tied her up and left her sitting on the floor. The Bishop walked in slowly, watching her every move, lingering his gaze on certain areas he shouldn't have.

"I have a task for you." he said.

"You can do whatever you want to me, I'm not going to be your puppet." she said, wincing at the pain in her head.

"I believe you have no choice, my dear. You see, if you do not help, I will make sure that each and every one of your kind is dead. And believe me, they won't die easily." he said, getting closer to her face.

"What is it you want?" she asked, curiously.

"That's my girl." he smiled, running his hand along her face. "All you have to do, is make sure the knights make it to their destination. They must pass through Woad territory, and with you in their company, they will walk right on through."

"What makes you think the Woads are just going to let me walk their enemy right on through? You obviously don't know us very well." she smiled.

"I know you well enough to know who you are." he sneered, getting within inches of her face. "You don't belong to the Woads. You are a Roman."

"That is a lie!" she yelled.

"It is not. Your mother was a Britain, but your father was a Roman. A true man of God." said the Bishop. "Only, you were taken when you were young, by Merlin himself, to use as a higher power."

"You lie as well as you smell." she spat.

"I would be very careful with how you speak to me. The world will trust my word over yours." said the Bishop. "Now, you will do this for me, or I will carry out my promise, to your people."

She just sat there, anger fuming off of her in waves. The Bishop seemed to be enjoying her mood, which was why he was slowly touching her leg.

"In my wildest dreams, I never believed I would find the lost child of Uther Pendragon. I've kept my gaze open for you. Never thought i'd actually find you." whispered the Bishop, slowly running his hand up her leg. "It is your eyes that give you away."

"Please." she begged.

"It was also said, the child had a marking on her back." stated the Bishop.

She seemed to freeze when he uttered his last words. She saw the smile grow on his face as he reached for the top of her tunic. He pulled it down over her shoulders, leaving her bare and vulnerable. She felt his hand graze over her shoulder, sending shivers of disgust to course through her.

"The marking." he whispered as he ran his fingers along her back. "Of a butterfly."

She released a few tears and let them fall down her back. She tried to fight them, but this was all too much. She was not Roman, she was not.

"Now, you will do as I say, and if you're good, I will introduce you to your brother." he said.

"What?" she whispered, her green eyes turning to bare into his.

"Your brother, son of Uther, is here, in this wall." said the Bishop. "And if you do as I say, you will be free."

She turned her head away from the Bishop, staring at the wall. She had heard of Merlin speaking of someone named Uther, a Roman, who had married a Britain. She thought it all fairytales, when she remembered him saying they had a son, named Arthur.

She gasped as the realization dawned on her. It couldn't be. Arthur was a man of nobility practically, and she was a mere Woad, who lived for freedom. They couldn't be related, they couldn't.

She cringed as she felt the Bishop lay a kiss on her shoulder. She tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened on her arms. She felt his hand slide gently to the front of her, the grip on her arm becoming harder and harder, not to mention the Bishop himself. His hand washed over her breasts, slowly. She cried as she felt his hand fall lower and lower. His hand grabbed the hem of her skirt she wore and pulled it up towards her thigh.

"Please, don't." she cried.

She couldn't believe she had let herself become this useless. If she had ran away when Lancelot had let her, she wouldn't be here, feeling herself fall away faster and faster.

His hand moved up her thigh, ever so slowly. She could feel the Bishop behind her, breathing heavily, his face in the curve of her neck. She gasped as his hand found her womanhood. She could feel him breathing heavier as he assaulted her. The Bishop pushed himself against her, letting her feel his warmth.

The Bishop removed his hand and began moving his way towards her breasts. She took the chance and elbowed him. She hit him in the gut and tried to make a run for it, but the Bishop was quick. The guard rushed in and grabbed her hands while the Bishop through her on her back. She writhed every which way trying to escape, but the hold on her hands was tight and hurtful.

The Bishop slapped her across the face and she cried out on pain. He slapped her over and over again to the point where she was too exhausted to fight back. She felt the Bishop lift up the hem of her skirt to her waist.

The guard just smiled and laughed at her as the Bishop assaulted her, not assaulted, raped. She cried with every painful thrust from the Bishop and could only imagine the pain later on. She cried and begged for him to stop, but all she ever received was a slap to the face which quieted her down.

She heard the Bishop cry out in ecstasy and remove himself from her. The guard released her and threw her to the floor, where she curled up within herself. The Bishop readjusted himself and walked over to her, whispering in her ear.

"You will leave with them tomorrow, or you will pay, in which your punishment will be something far more worse than this." he said.

She shivered as he left the cell, the doors closing behind him. The room was left in silence, but she did hear the Bishop order for her to have a bath.

She cried as she felt the searing pain run through her body, pain she had never experienced before, and never wanted to. She heard footsteps on the stairs and soon the doors opened, revealing a red headed woman and a beastly looking man.

"Oh dear." said the woman.

Aemilia figured she must have looked a mess, but she didn't care. The doors opened and the large man walked towards her, watching her cower away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going hurt ya." said the man.

He carried her to a room upstairs where there was a bed and large bath waiting for her. The man sat her down on the bed and took out his dagger.

"Now, you aren't going to run now are you?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She could only shake her head as she felt the rope on her wrists fall away. Tears fell from her eyes and she could see a look of sorrow pass along the large man's face, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"The name's Bors, luv." he said. "And this here is Vanora, she'll be helping you with your bath."

She could only shake her head in understanding as the man stood and left the room. The woman walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her hands along her arms.

"Come on, luv, let's get you into the bath."

Aemilia let the woman lead her to the bath, since she was so out of it. She couldn't bring herself to talk, much less say or do anything to anyone. Vanora removed Aemilia's clothes and gasped at what she saw. Bruises and scars adorned her body, along with blood that ran down her legs.

"What happened to you?" asked Vanora. "Who did this to you?"

Aemilia heard the demand in her voice and she knew that Vanora understood what had happened to her. She couldn't tell or else it would ruin the plan for everyone else.

"Tell me, who did this to you?" she asked, more nicely this time.

"I can't say." whispered Aemilia.

"Yes you can, we'll make sure we get the person who did this." said Vanora.

"If I say anything, the knights will not get their papers." she sighed.

"What?" asked Vanora.

"It's nothing important. Please, just forget it." she begged.

"For now." said Vanora.

She helped Aemilia into the bath, and immediately began washing out all of the dirt and blood from her hair. Aemilia helped wash away the blood from her legs and body, wincing in certain areas. She let the warm water soothe her aching muscles, which would certainly ache for the next few weeks.

"Alright, dear. Time to get out." said Vanora.

Aemilia stepped out of the bath and into a towel, drying herself off. Vanora handed her a dark green dress that would help cover the scars and let them breathe at the same time. It fit her perfectly, but still allowed room for her to breathe.

She let her hair, which was now back to its golden brown, fall down her back. She wasn't in the mood to do anything with it, and no doubt she was going to bed here soon anyway.

"Tomorrow you leave at dawn with the rest of the knights. I have a few more clothes here for you for the journey, unfortunately I don't have any trousers, just dresses. Sorry." said Vanora.

"It's alright. These make my injuries feel better anyway." said Aemilia.

"Well then, get some rest dear. You will need all your strength if you're going with those men." laughed Vanora. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to tell Bors. He'll be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you." said Aemilia.

"Get some rest, dear."

Vanora closed the door and left Aemilia to herself. She crawled onto the bed and laid down, her gaze turned towards the night sky. The stars above always made her feel safe and happy, but on this night, they did no such thing.

**Yea...sorry it's a bit sad in the middle there, but that's what my vision was. Please review for me, I get real happy when i see them!! And I'll have another chapter up soon, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aemilia watched the sun rise the next morning. She had not gotten much sleep the night before do to the yelling from the knights. No doubt they had been told of their newest assignment and she could tell they were not happy about it.

She had watched from her window the encounter among the men. They had all given their opinions on the matter, but in the end, they had done nothing but prepare for the next day's journey. She was amazed that these men were the men from her fairytales. They were selfless and brave, willing to die for a cause not their own.

She got out of bed and washed up, splashing some cold water onto her face. She found some pins that Vanora had left for her and pinned back some of her hair, just so it would stay out of her face. The rest hung down her back in soft curls. She grabbed the bag full of clothes and opened the door, stopping at the sight of Arthur with his hand raised.

"I was just about to wake you." he smiled.

Aemilia stopped. When she looked into Arthur's eyes, she could see a young boy with a joyous smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She only nodded and followed him out of her room. He led her down the halls and out towards the stables. She hung back as they walked in, noticing the looks on everyone's faces towards Arthur. They still were unhappy, and no doubt her presence would only fuel their anger. She stood by the door as Arthur walked in, being circled by a young man on a horse.

She watched the men in hiding as they fixed their weapons for their journey. They seemed to be simmering in rage, but hid it well. She was pushed from her spot behind the post towards the floor, dirt flying everywhere.

"Excuse me my lady. I did not see you." said the Bishop, walking right past her.

She looked death glares towards the Bishop as he walked right past her, as if she were nothing. She grabbed her bag and took the offered hand of Lancelot, bringing her to her feet. She lowered her head when she noticed him looking at her. Her face was deep purple in some places, due to last night. The fresh bruising on her face was enough to draw attention from miles away.

"Are you alright?" asked Lancelot.

She only nodded, not wanting to say a word for fear of breaking. She looked on as Lancelot sat down, watching the Bishop gather his courage.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton," started the Bishop, looking for the man in question, "Horton? Will accompany you on your quest."

"What, we taking on another one?" asked Bors, referring to Aemilia.

"She is here to help guide you North." stated the Bishop. "And she will do so without a fuss, correct?"

She only nodded. Her eyes stayed towards the ground as she felt eyes on her, burning down on her.

"How can we trust her, she's a Woad." said Tristan.

"Jols, find them a horse." said Arthur, not wanting to start anything.

Aemilia could not help but look at Arthur. Everything about him reminded him of herself, but could they be related? It all fit into place, she just needed confirmation. As Jols went to a stable, the horse inside began to cause a ruckus. She flew onto her back legs as she kicked out her front, hitting the stable doors.

"That horse is going to kill someone." mumbled Lancelot.

Aemilia looked over to the stall and noticed a dark horse with a small white spot on her nose. The horse was as dark as the night sky with eyes so deep and dark. She wandered slowly over to the stall, placing her bag down. The knights watched her in surprise. The horse had been there for a week, and no one could seem to tame it.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, Jols looking towards Arthur for an order of some sort. Arthur just let her be. She walked in, her right hand raised at her heart. She softly spoke to the horse, in words no one could understand. The horse calmed down and walked towards Aemilia. She laid her hand along the horse's nose, smiling as she felt the familiar connection between the two.

"Hello, Lela." she whispered.

The horse nodded its head at her, showing she understood. Aemilia smiled and led the horse out of the stall. She walked over towards the men and stopped, noticing all of their eyes on her. Her face grew red as she looked away, asking Jols for a saddle.

The horse seemed to testify to the saddle, but after a talk with Aemilia, she was saddled up and ready to go. She attached her bag to the saddle and made sure everything was hooked on right.

"Here you are."

She turned around to see Lancelot holding a cloak for her. He opened it up and wrapped it around her, clasping it right underneath her chin. She pulled out her hair and smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

Lancelot only nodded and turned away, walking back to his horse. She frowned after him, wondering if he was still angry with her for being a Woad. She shrugged it off, she had better things to worry about. She climbed onto her horse, wincing as pain shot through her body. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing Bors looking at her with concern and hatred at the same time.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." said the Bishop.

"My duty is also to my men." stated Arthur, getting close to the Bishop's face.

"Then get them home." smiled the Bishop.

Aemilia felt as if she wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face, and she had a feeling so did everyone else. But no one more than her.

The rest of the men saddled up and rode out of the stables. Aemilia rode next to Lancelot. She guessed he was her babysitter. She looked over the lands as they rode, basking in the beautiful green lands she so wished she could lie in.

She looked forward to see two large doors being opened by horses themselves. Arthur led the way out and towards the North where her expertise would no doubt be asked for. They rode till the sun began to fall, and she was asked to guide them through the woods.

She headed up the group with Arthur, not saying a word, only riding. She hadn't spoken to anyone really since the night before, and she doubted she would be. Something like that was not something you got over quickly, especially when you had no one to talk to.

They decided to set up camp when night fell and rain began to fall. Arthur had started a fire while everyone did their best to stay warm. Aemilia set herself against a tree, away from the rest of the men. She knew they would not hurt her, but it wasn't the physical hurt she was worried about. She knew they hated her, she was a Woad, no denying. But the feeling of hate that came from them hurt even deeper.

"Ugh! Ah I can't wait to leave this island." said Gawain.

Aemilia shrunk back farther, wishing they didn't insult her country right in front of her. If she did that, she would surely be killed. She pulled herself closer to the tree, letting herself become drenched in the rain. She missed the rain, the rain seemed as if it gave the world a fresh new start every time.

She looked over the knights to see them all huddled underneath their cloaks and blankets.

"Cowards." she whispered.

She looked to her left to Lancelot seated on a rock, looking glaringly at her. She looked away and focused on the rest of the men.

"If it's not raining, it's snowing." whined Gawain. "And if it's not snowing, it's foggy."

"And that's just the summer?" laughed Lancelot.

"The rain is good." said Bors. "Washes all the blood away."

"Doesn't help the smell." smiled Dagonet.

"Hey Bors? You intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" asked Lancelot.

"Ah, I've tried avoiding that decision." said Bors, looking up into the sky. "By getting killed."

Everyone laughed and continued trying to get warm. Aemilia only sat in the shadows, watching them all interact. They were all just one big family if you thought about it.

"Dagonet." said Bors. "She wants to get married, and give the children names."

"Women." huffed Tristan. "The children already have names, don't they?"

"Just Gilly." said Bors. "It was too much trouble, so we just gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count." said Lancelot.

Everyone laughed at his words and Aemilia even caught herself smiling. She wiped it away when she saw Lancelot watching her again. She was beginning to get annoyed with his eyes and wished he would just go away. She wasn't going to kill any of them. If anything, she would just run away.

"You know, I never thought I would make it home after all this." said Bors. "Now that I've got the chance I, don't think I could leave my children."

"You'd miss them too much." stated Dagonet.

"I'll take them with me." said Bors. "I like the little bastards, they mean something to me."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about home and family. Everyone smiled when Bors admitted he loved his children, even Lancelot, the great womanizer. Aemilia saw the smile on his face, the longing for a family. She wondered if he would be a good father, and a good husband. He looked over at her and she averted her eyes, wishing the thoughts of him away.

"Especially number three." shouted Bors. "He's a good fighter."

"That's because he's mine." said Lancelot.

Everyone laughed as Bors huffed and went off to go to the bathroom. Everyone seemed to fade into themselves once again, chewing on a piece of food or drinking a bit of ale. Aemilia snuggled into her cloak and leaned against the tree, her eyes closing with the feel of rain upon them.

"Look everyone! I got something!" shouted Bors, coming from the forest.

Everyone turned to see Bors walking in with a small white animal hanging from its tail.

"Is it dead?" asked Dagonet.

"Nope, the little bugger is still moving." said Bors, setting it onto the ground and pulling out his dagger.

Aemilia became curious and sat up, crawling over towards the fire for a better look. She looked over Lancelot's shoulder and screamed.

"No!" she yelled.

She shoved her way through the men, Lancelot catching her before she could attack Bors. She fought in his arms as she tried to get free, causing everyone to stop and stare. She elbowed Lancelot in the side and rushed towards Bors. He stood up quickly, his dagger at the ready to defend himself, as was everyone else.

But she didn't attack him. She stopped and bent down to the small creature on the ground. She ran her fingers through its white fur, tears coming to her eyes. She picked up the animal in her arms and sat next to the fire, wrapping the animal inside of her cloak.

Everyone looked at her in shock. They had been ready to kill her if she attacked Bors, but all she was mad about was the animal in her arms. They sheathed their weapons and stood back, watching as she spoke softly to it, petting it as she rocked back and forth.

Arthur had nudged his way into the group, wondering what all the commotion was about. He looked down to see Ameilia sitting near the fire, a white animal with black tipped ears and tail nestled underneath her cloak. He looked at the animal and then to Aemilia.

"Fina?" he whispered.

Aemilia snapped her head towards Arthur. The name of her fox falling from Arthur's lips made her realize that maybe the Bishops words weren't false. No one would have known Fina unless she had told them about her. She watched Arthur's face as it grew haunted, anger beginning to form.

"Where did you get the fox?" asked Arthur, stepping closer.

"She's mine." defended Aemilia, standing up and backing away from him.

"Who gave her to you!" he yelled.

"She's mine!" yelled Aemilia. "Mine and no one elses!"

Arthur stopped when he saw her face become angered. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw the truth hidden behind them. He looked over her face, hoping to find some sort of folly, but instead his gaze fell on the scar on her forehead.

"It can't be." he whispered.

Aemilia had an idea of what he was talking about, but doing it here, in front of everyone would be a disaster. She looked away and down into Fina's eyes who gave her a small kiss. Aemilia smiled a little and looked back up to see Arthur's penetrating glare on her.

"It can't be." he whispered, again.

He stepped closer to her, but she only stepped back out of instinct. She didn't mean to, but it was reflex, and she cursed her reflexes when she saw the hurt on Arthur's face. He lowered his head and walked away, leaving Aemilia feeling horrible.

She knew he had figured out who she was, he just needed confirmation, just like her. She figured she should go talk to him, but a tight grip on her arm from Lancelot made her think less of it.

She shied away and went back to her original hiding place with Fina in her arms. Aemilia lay against Lela, her horse, as she wrapped herself up with Fina right next to her.

She could hear the men walking about, thinking on what just happened. She wondered what tomorrow would bring, if Arthur would confront her, of if the men would hate her even more. She fell asleep to her friends breathing, thankful for their presence.

* * *

**Another chapter!! I'm on a roll! So...let me know what you think!! I am loving the responses! Woo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aemilia woke up the next morning to something licking her face. She swiped away whoever it was, but they came back. She sighed and opened her eyes, coming face to face with Fina, her fox. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her fox, the animal that kept her company her entire life.

She looked around to see everyone almost packed and ready to go. She wondered why no one woke her up, but she figured they may have still been mad at her. She decided to keep her distance as much as she could, only speaking when spoken too, and keeping Fina out of sight.

She saddled up her horse and attached her clothing bag to the side. She opened the bag and fluffed some of her clothes around, making a nice little bed for Fina. She picked her up and set her inside, making sure she was comfortable. Aemilia looked over her horse to see Lancelot standing, watching her every move.

She was beginning to feel as if she was not needed, as if she was just disposable. She hated having people mad at her, and it was even worse when seven of them were mad at you. Her gaze went back to making sure Fina was comfortable enough for the ride. She checked Lela to see if the weight was properly distributed so she wouldn't tire quickly.

"Here." said a gruff voice.

Aemilia turned around to see Tristan standing behind her. Her breath hitched as he towered over her, his stance intimidating. She looked down to his hand to see meat being held out to her.

"It is for your fox." he said. "No doubt she is hungry."

Aemilia took the meat from him and smiled graciously. She nodded her and thanked him quietly, scared her voice would betray her.

"You're welcome." said Tristan.

With nothing else, he turned and went back to his horse to finish getting ready. She turned towards the bag and set a small piece inside for Fina. Aemilia tucked the rest away inside a small pocket so Fina wouldn't eat it all.

"Let's move out everyone." said Arthur, coming towards the head of the party.

Aemilia watched as he led his horse to the front, passing right by her without a glance. She felt part of her heart sink away from being ignored. She felt extremely out of place, and even more so now.

Everyone mounted their horses and began riding out of the camp, towards the forest. The sky turned dark, threatening to spill rain as they entered the forest, lightning lighting up the sky as they rode cautiously, wary of their surroundings. Aemilia saw something move to her right and felt the familiar chill rise through her spine. They were being followed, but she new better. She knew what they were planning.

"Woads." stated Tristan. "They're tracking us."

"Where?" asked Arthur.

"Everywhere." finished Tristan.

Everyone looked around, occasionally glancing towards Aemilia as if she had some secret plan hidden up her sleeve. She was just as scared as anyone else. She was riding through her own land, going against her people, helping the enemy. She had every right to die as the knights did.

She looked around her and saw the slight flashes of blue, knowing what they had in mind. It was done, they were going to be trapped, and they would blame it all on her. She kicked her horse, spurting her towards Arthur and the front of the group.

The horses could feel the threat among the trees as they cantered from side to side, trying to avoid it. As they walked deeper into the forest, Aemilia spotted a set of trees that looked all too familiar, and Arthur was walking right into it.

"Don't!" she yelled.

But it was too late. Arrows flew from the trees attached to rope, blocking off their escape. Arthur had just missed the arrows as he backed his horse away. Bors led the team in an opposite direction away from the mayhem at be, but Aemilia knew it would only end in another dead end, so she sat where she was while the knights rode in every direction, all ending in the same outcome.

She patted Lela's head as she heard shouts of 'get back' and 'move', no doubt telling everyone that the way they had come had been no good. She looked around the woods, noticing a few Woads, standing off behind trees. She could feel the evil glares from her countrymen boring into her back.

She looked to her right to see the knights come back to the spot they had originally been in, Woads pouring out from the woods blocking off every escape. She saw Arthur unsheathe his sword, along with the rest of the knights. She looked towards the front of the group and gasped.

"Lyran." she said.

Lyran stood with an arrow pointed straight for Arthur's heart. Ameilia felt her entire body freeze with fright as she saw the murderous glare in Lyran's eyes.

But the Woads were thrown a shock when they heard the horn to call. Aemilia was shocked also at hearing Merlin's call. She saw the Woads back away, all but Lyran.

"Lyran." she warned.

Lancelot and Arthur looked towards her when she spoke. Her voice was cold and hard. He gripped the arrow tighter and was about to shoot when he heard the second call. He didn't want to give in, but Aemilia's warning gave him no choice.

"Lyran, drop it." she said, an air of power enveloping around her.

The knights all looked at her as Lyran dropped his bow and backed away, keeping his eyes on Arthur until he disappeared into the woods. The rest of the knights watched the Woads disappear into the trees, leaving them in peace.

"Inish." spat Dagonet. "Devil ghosts."

"Why would they not attack?" asked Galahad.

"Merlin doesn't you dead." said Aemilia.

"And how would you know?" asked Lancelot.

Ameilia just threw him an annoyed look, her eyes boring into his causing a cold shiver to fall down his back, and followed after Arthur who had began riding out of the woods. She kept close pace with Arthur but couldn't seem to dodge Lancelot. He had become too close for her liking. Ever since the night of Arthur's realization, she had not slipped out of his eyesight once. Everywhere she was, so was he.

He pulled ahead of her just a bit as they cleared the forest, riding up to a Roman house. Aemilia surveyed the surroundings, anxiety beginning to well up. She looked to her right to see the woods that looked all too familiar, along with the small hut.

She pulled her horse to a stop as realization came to her full force. This was where her and Guinevere had come, in which the trip had ended horribly. She stared at the small hut, her breathing becoming rapid.

Lancelot stopped his horse short, noticing his ward had not been riding next to him. He looked back to see her stopped, her and her horse looking in the exact same direction. He could even see the small fox poke its head out from the satchel, her gaze following that of her masters.

He rode up to her, blocking her eyesight. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of whatever she had been in.

"Come on." he ordered.

He grabbed her horse's reigns and pulled her along with him, joining the other knights. She became annoyed very quickly when Lancelot pulled his horse on the right of her, blocking off her path towards the small hut.

"Who are you?" asked the guards from above, catching Aemilia's attention.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." he ordered.

Lancelot looked over to her when she shivered at the sound of the Bishops name. She looked clearly shaken by his name, casting her eyes downward, her hands pulling slightly at her dress. He was temporarily thrown off by her behavior. Before she had been a hard cold woman, now she looked broken and ashamed.

He heard the gates open, and his head along with Aemilia's turned towards the small fat man emerging from within.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights." he said, trying to pat Galahads horse. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

Aemilia went to jump off her horse when Lancelot grabbed her, pulling her closer to him in a death like grip.

"Relax." he whispered in her ear.

Aemilia shivered at the hot air caressing her ear, the way his fingers pushed back her golden brown hair. She tried to keep her composure as Lancelot let her go, slowly. She settled back into her saddle, trying to shake off the intense feeling she had gotten from Lancelot.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." said Arthur.

"But that…that is impossible." said Marius.

"Which is Alecto?" ordered Arthur.

"I am Alecto." said a young boy from above.

"Alecto is my son." interrupted Marius. "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." enlightened Lancelot.

"They're invading from the north." finished Arthur.

"Then Rome will send an army." said a defiant Marius.

"They have. Us." said Arthur. "We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave." said Marius.

Everyone sat shocked that this man would be willing to hold out for an army who could take days to get there, instead of leaving with them.

"Go back to work! All of you!" yelled Marius.

The guards took his cue and began pushing the slaves back to work. Aemilia was horrified at which the lengths they went to. Pushing and beating these people who were nothing but skin and bones. Her attention was caught by Arthur who hopped off his horse and purposefully walked right into Marius' face.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself, my lord." said Arthur. "Lady, my knights are hungry."

Marius shooed his wife away and dragged his son inside, no doubt to pack. Arthur turned back to his horse but stopped when seeing an old man hanging.

"Come. Let us go, hm?" offered Bors.

Arthur didn't listen. He grabbed his sword and walked off, leaving a few annoyed knights in his wake. Bors got off of his horse while Lancelot hung his head.

"You don't seem to share your friend's vision." offered Aemilia.

"And what vision would that be?" asked Lancelot, looking right into her eyes.

"The vision of freedom. That everyone deserves a chance to live." she said

"Well, when that decision is hanging over my head while thousands of Saxons are breathing down my back, it usually becomes passed to the end of my list." he said.

"Only looking out for yourself, right?" she asked.

"I have done nothing but slave myself to Rome's request. I have done nothing but save countless lives, and for what? Going home to a land that might not be there? Living in this hell for fifteen years? I have given them everything they ever wanted, and did they ever hear a word of this from me? No." he said. "I look out for my brother's, so that we may all go home together. That is what my vision is."

Aemilia watched him throughout his entire speech, the passion emitting from him was enough to make her believe in anything. She began to see a whole other side to him that she had never seen before, a man of worth. He wasn't just some pig everyone made him out to be, sure he acted like it, but deep down he was searching for the same thing everyone else was. Home.

Aemilia's attention was drawn to a few guards ordering what looked like monks to wall up the small hut. She kicked her horse and cantered over there, Lancelot following along with the rest of the knights.

She withdrew her sword and hopped off her horse, advancing on the guards.

"Move out of the way." she said.

The guards only laughed as she stood in front of them. No doubt they were at least a foot above her and she didn't look to intimidating. She raised her sword towards one of their throats, her eyes growing darker.

"Move." she ordered.

"Move!" yelled Arthur, walking up next to her.

The guards looked back between the two, noticing the same eyes and authority radiating off of them.

"What is this?" asked Arthur.

"You can't go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." said the monk.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" shouted Marius, who was cut off by Bors.

Arthur stepped closer, inspecting the stones to see how it would be to break. It was at this moment that Aemilia felt herself growing closer to Arthur. Sure he may not have noticed it, but she felt the same concern from him as she did.

"Arthur, we have no time." pointed out Lancelot.

Aemilia turned her head towards him, telling him to shut up with her eyes. Lancelot seemed to shrink back as she looked at him.

"Do you not here the drums?" asked Galahad, fear very evident in his voice.

"Dagonet." ordered Arthur.

Dagonet hopped off his horse, dragging his axe along with him. He walked up to the door and began swinging, breaking apart the stones in one big avalanche. He fought his way towards the door which was locked.

"Key." ordered Arthur.

"It is locked, from the inside." said the guard.

Arthur nodded towards Dagonet who in turn, knocked down the door with a few simple kicks. Arthur grabbed a torch while Lancelot got off his horse, drawing one of his swords. Arthur walked in, and Aemilia followed when she felt someone grab her arm. She pulled backwards, slamming into a chest. Lancelot's chest.

"You stay here." he ordered.

"What? No." she said, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Stay here." he said, more threat in his tone.

She saw the look of defiance and understood he wouldn't take no for an answer. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and stared at him coldly as he walked inside, Gawain following with the monks.

She kicked her feet into the dirt and walked back to her horse, sheathing her sword. She got up onto her horse and patted her soothingly.

"Aww, feeling left out darling?" teased Bors.

Aemila only glared at him as he kept on going, chuckling. She reached into her satchel and pulled out Fina. She held her close, running her hand through Fina's fur. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the cold wind flow through her bones.

She heard Arthur's voice yell as he emerged from the hut, Lancelot and Dagonet not too far behind. Arhut bent down with someone in his arms. Aemilia looked closer and gasped.

"Guinevere." she whispered.

She set Fina on the front of the saddle and hopped off. She grabbed her dress up and ran towards Arthur, but before she could reach him, Lancelot had grabbed her holding her back.

"Let me go!" she ordered.

"Wait!" he hissed.

"Bring me some water!" yelled Arthur.

Aemilia tried to get out of Lancelot's grasp once more, but he showed no signs of weakness. She stood so close to Guinevere, and the only thing keeping her from rejoining her friend was Lancelot's arm around her waist.

She watched on as Arthur served Guinevere water, only having her cough it up a few seconds later. She let a few tears fall as she watched her best friend suffer.

"She's a Woad." said Tristan.

"What is your point?" spat Aemilia.

Tristan only looked at her as she brought her attention back to Guinevere. He noticed the fire in her eyes and her words. He hadn't she was standing next to him when he spoke, and he almost felt embarrassed by his words. Almost.

"I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now. You're safe." said Arthur to Guinevere.

"Stop what you are doing!" yelled Marius.

Aemilia went rigid in Lancelot's grasp. Arthur stood and advanced on Marius. Aemilia punched Lancelot in the stomach and ran towards Guinevere, sliding down onto the ground.

"Guinevere." she whispered.

"What is this madness?" ordered Arthur.

"They are all Pagans here." said Marius.

"So are we." said Galahad.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die, as an example!" said Marius.

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" yelled Arthur.

Aemilia grabbed Guinevere's hand, tears coming to her eyes. She wiped the hair from Guinevere's face, noting the pain on her features.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian." spat Marius. "You! You kept them alive!"

He rose his hand and sent it across his wife's face. Aemilia went to give him her own punch when Lancelot once again grabbed her, pulling her away from anything she could get in trouble with.

Arthur advanced and hit Marius, sending him to the ground. He grabbed his sword and pointed it directly at Marius' throat.

"No, don't! Stop!" yelled Marius to his guards. "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you know and seal my fate." said Arthur.

Aemilia couldn't believe that Arthur was willing to kill someone. She wasn't agreeing with the sick man's tactics, but Arthur's actions no doubt shocked her. Lancelot tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her farther and farther away from Guinevere. She didn't notice until Lancelot was trying to get her to mount her horse.

"No." she said.

"Get on." he whispered.

"I can't. I have to ride with her." she said, trying to get back to Guinevere.

"She will be safe." soothed Lancelot. "Now get on."

Aemilia could only shake her head, tears coming to her eyes as she saw her friend lying on the ground, near death. Lancelot sighed and let her go. He mounted his horse and left Aemilia. She started walking back towards Guinevere when she felt someone grab her and pull her up. She was plopped onto Lancelot's horse, sitting just ahead of him.

"You won't ride yours, you'll ride mine." he said, kicking the horse.

Aemilia looked back towards Lela, noticing her following them. She looked towards Guinevere as she was loaded into a cart, Aemilia watching every move.

"She will be fine." said Lancelot, riding to the front.

"How do you know?" she asked. "You're only worried about your men."

Lancelot left her words hanging in the air as they left the home. She was right, he didn't care about the Woad, except for the one seated right in front of him.

* * *

**Oooo another chapter! I'm loving it. I know i ask this everytime but please review!! I absolutely love reviews from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aemilia had fallen asleep as they led the caravan through the snow covered woods. The warmth from Lancelot had cooled her temper down enough to where she could sleep, the horse slowly rocking her away.

"Good morning." offered Lancelot.

"It isn't that great." she said, readjusting herself.

"I beg to differ." he smiled.

Aemilia only looked at him, knowing his intentions all too well.

"Your flattery will get you nowhere." she said, looking ahead.

Lancelot remained quiet after she put him in his place, a small smile coming upon his features. Aemilia looked to see Arthur walking out of the cart, the one Guinevere was in. Her eyes looked hopeful, hopeful she would be able to see her friend soon. It had been months since she had seen her, and every minute she was away broke her heart just a little bit more.

She felt Lancelot slow down his horse. She looked around and noticed he had slowed to a trot right outside Guinevere's cart. She looked back at him, only seeing a look that couldn't specify. She felt suddenly terrible for the way she had reacted to him earlier and tried coming up with a reply.

"Just go." he said.

Aemilia nodded her head and hopped onto the cart with some help from Lancelot. Once she was steady, he rode off, leaving her wondering what she had done wrong. She watched him stop next to Arthur and speak.

"Maybe that was why he got rid of me." she whispered.

She ducked her head and climbed inside, passing Dagonet and Marius' wife caring for a young boy. She climbed up next to Guinevere, noticing her eyes were closed. She ran her hand along Guinevere's face, tears coming to her eyes.

"Guinevere." she whispered.

She saw Guinevere's eyes open and land on her own. She saw Guinevere's face frown in confusion, and Aemilia cried even more.

"I'm so sorry." cried Aemilia. "I never meant to leave you."

She whispered the last part, as Guinevere's eyes widened. She sat up and grabbed Aemilia, pulling her into a hug. They both cried as they realized they had been reunited once again. Aemilia pulled away, looking at Guinevere.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"Yes." whispered Guinevere. "They are terrible people, these Romans."

"Well not all of them are bad." said Aemilia.

"Name one." said Guinevere.

"Arthur. He was the one that saved you." said Aemilia. "If anything, you should trust him."

"We'll see." sighed Guinevere, laying back. "How's my father?"

"He's well." said Aemilia. "The Saxons are invading the island. Merlin thinks that Arthur can lead our people into battle. I told him it was a silly idea, but he believes Arthur is the one."

"You've been leading the knights?" asked Guinevere.

"I had no choice. I was captured and told that if I didn't help them that our people would die, would be killed. I never did tell the knights the real reason that the Woads are spreading, moving farther and farther North, and why Merlin spared them in the forest." said Aemilia.

"It's probably all for the best." said Guinevere.

"Listen, you need to rest." smiled Aemilia. "I'll come see you soon."

Guinevere hugged Aemilia one more time before falling back into the furs. Aemilia grabbed one and pulled it to Guinevere's chin, making sure she was warm. She crawled back towards the front, looking outside.

She noticed Arthur and Lancelot riding ahead. They both looked back and brought their horses towards the carriage. Arthur stepped inside the carriage to check on everyone, while Lancelot waited with his hand out. Aemilia grabbed it and mounted his horse, once again seated in front of him.

"Thank you." she said.

"I did nothing to warrant such words." he said.

"What is it with you?" she asked, looking back at him. "First you act as if you've never seen a woman before and then the next you're nothing but cold hearted."

"If you weren't so stubborn maybe I wouldn't have to be." he said.

"What?" asked Aemilia, shocked at his words.

"You! You are stubborn and invigorating all at the same time." uttered Lancelot. "It's enough to drive any man crazy."

She turned around with shock at the newfound information she had gotten from him. She wondered if his words meant that he had feelings for her, or that she just drove him crazy. She sat silently, as they rode on, noticing dead men lined up on the side of the road.

"Saxons." said Arthur.

Aemilia saw the carnage that were the Saxons.Tthey were ruthless people. She shivered, pulling her cloak closer to her body. She then felt more layers being added and noticed Lancelot cover them both with his own, trying to keep as much warmth to her as possible.

They rode for hours and Aemilia was beginning to feel it. Finally, they had decided to camp. They rode into a pair of thick woods far off the main road. Lancelot stopped his horse and jumped off, helping Aemilia at the same time.

Once she had dismounted she headed for Guinevere's cart. Lancelot watched her go, her dress and hair blowing has she walked with purpose. Lancelot let her go and unsaddled his horse, letting Jols take her. He found a spot to sit, hoping to fall asleep.

"Hello." smiled Aemilia, stepping inside.

"Hello." smiled Guinevere. "I was just about to have a bath."

"You want me to?" asked Aemilia, asking if she would bathe Guinevere.

"Would you?" asked Guinevere.

Aemilia only smiled and got some water from Marius' wife. She was soon rinsing off the many layers of dirt and blood from Guinevere, along with the paint that had been on her skin for months.

"I'm sorry I left you." said Aemilia.

"Don't be. Not once did I ever blame you." said Guinevere.

"I wanted to go back, to get you. But Merlin wouldn't let me." she said. "He told me there was no saving you. Not yet."

"But you did. That's all that matters." said Guinevere.

Aemilia sighed and continued bathing Guinevere. Aemilia had taken off her cloak and let loose her hair, relaxing after many days of riding. Guinevere felt the warm water fall down her back. She opened her eyes and looked outside, noticing Lancelot looking in. She saw him watching, but it wasn't her he was watching, it was Aemilia.

He had a look of hunger in his eyes, and sense of passion that Guinevere could see from here. He had a look of longing as he watched Aemilia, something Guinevere hadn't seen from a man in a long time.

Lancelot noticed Guinevere watching him and looked away, but not before one last glance towards Aemilia. The light from inside glowed off her hair, giving her a soft and beautiful look. He turned away before his eyes gave him away. She made him weak, something no one had ever made him feel.

He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Aemilia walking towards the tree opposite him. She grabbed her bag and began going through it, stopping when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Lancelot looking at her with a look she had never seen before.

"How is your friend?" he asked.

"She's better." smiled Aemilia. "I was just getting something for her to wear."

"Well by all means, don't let me stop you." said Lancelot, looking down at something in his hands.

Aemilia noticed Marius' wife walking towards the cart and stopped her. She handed the dress to her and told her to give it to Guinevere. She walked back over towards Lancelot and stood in front of him.

"What did you mean earlier?" she asked, fear in her voice.

She saw him look up at her, his eyes making her weak in the knees. She was beginning to feel things towards him she had never felt before.

"What do you mean?" he asked, standing.

"When you said I was stubborn and invigorating at the same time?" she asked. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing." he lied.

"Lancelot." she said. "I don't know many things, but I know that you feel something. I feel something too. What it is I don't know, but I wish to know your feelings."

"What feelings?" he asked, walking towards her.

She stepped back, taking step for step as she was slowly backed into a tree.

"The feelings you get." he said. "Do they make you weak in the knees? Do you have fire spreading through your entire body?"

He was so close to her. She felt her back hit the tree as his face came within inches of hers. She looked towards his lips and wished she could feel them, taste them. He brought his face to her neck, breathing in the smell of her hair. She closed her eyes, feeling him so close to her.

"Yes." she whispered.

"That is what I feel for you." he whispered, his lips so close to hers. "You make me weak, vulnerable."

His hand began feeling the side of her face, slowly moving down her shoulder, down her waist and to her thigh. She felt the fire moving through her from his touch. He brought his hand up her thigh, but she suddenly shied away, the memories coming back far too quickly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, crawling onto the ground, her knees up to her chin.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"I can't." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

She just shook her head as more tears fell, the memories of that night flowing into her mind. The Bishops smile, his laugh. Everything began haunting her once again.

"Tell me." said Lancelot.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If I ever said anything, you wouldn't be able to go home." she said.

"Who said this?" he asked.

"I can't tell you!" she cried.

"Yes you can. We are the only ones here." he said, running his hand along her face. "I promise that I won't say a word."

Aemilia looked into his eyes and cried. She saw the sincerity in them but couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was too scared that it might come true, that they could never leave, and then it would be her fault.

"I promise, no one will know." he said. "At least tell me who said the words."

"The Bishop." she blurted out.

She was shocked that she had just given out the name. She saw the anger spread like wildfire along his face and knew she had already said too much.

"Lancelot." she said.

"I'll kill him." he said.

"No you can't." she said, trying to calm him down.

"What did he do to you?" asked Lancelot, looking right into her eyes.

Aemilia looked downward, her hand falling from his face. She fiddled with her hands as she felt his gaze on the top of her head. She couldn't tell him. She was too embarrassed. Her strong and defiant will, her pride and strength over the past weeks had dwindled, leaving behind nothing but a sorry excuse for a Woad.

"What did he do?" asked Lancelot.

"He raped me." she whispered, her voice so low Lancelot didn't hear.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her lips trembling, her body shivering. Lancelot grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping them both up in his cloak. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close to her as she could.

"He raped me." she said again, this time Lancelot hearing her.

She felt his body go stiff and rigid and instantly regretted saying anything at all, but she couldn't help it. The man made her so nuts that she could tell him anything, no matter how big the secret.

"Please don't do anything." she whispered.

"I can't just let that man walk free." he spat. "Not after what he did."

"Please." begged Aemilia.

She pulled away and looked into his face, begging for him not to do anything stupid. She saw the anger in his eyes and knew she had killed them all. He pulled her back to him, running his hand through her hair,

"I won't do anything." he whispered. "Not yet."

Aemilia knew that was the best she would get from the man. He was stubborn just like she was, but he was also kind and brave.

* * *

**Another chapter for everyone! I'm so giddy because of your reviews which makes me write more!! Thanks again and please enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A soft whistle blew along with the wind, waking Aemilia from her sleep. She woke to find herself snuggled into Lancelot's arms, his warmth making her feel whole. She heard the soft whistle once again, knowing she was being called.

She carefully climbed out of Lancelot's arms, wrapping her cloak tighter around her, the warmth suddenly vacant. She crept into the woods, following the silent steps of Guinevere. She heard a soft noise to her left and noticed Fina walking next to her, always a faithful companion.

She found Guinevere in an open wooded area, the snow falling beautifully from the sky and into the trees. She heard Fina give a slight growl and turned to see Arthur walk into the clearing. Her heart began to race when she saw his face and couldn't help but see her own self in his eyes. She stepped back slightly as to give him and Guinevere some space, but stopped when she saw an all too familiar figure within the trees.

Arthur seemed to follow her gaze and unsheathed his weapon, pointing it at Merlin. He then turned back towards Guinevere and Aemilia, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"You betrayed me." he said.

"He means you no harm." said Aemilia, causing Arthur to look at her for the first time since that night.

"Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus." said Merlin, walking out of the woods.

Arthur looked around, making sure there was no one else surrounding him. He realized that Merlin was alone, of his own will. Merlin walked down, standing next to Guinevere and Aemilia.

"So Rome is leaving. The Saxon is come. The world we have known and fought for is ended." said Merlin. "Now we must make a new world."

"Your world, Merlin, not mine. I shall be in Rome." said Arthur.

Aemilia felt part of her fall as he said Rome. She had begun to believe that he was her brother, that she was related to the legend himself.

"To find peace?" asked Merlin. "The Saxon will come to Rome."

"My knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy." said Arthur.

"Rome was my enemy, not Arthur." said Merlin. "We have no fight between us now."

"You tell that to the knights you killed before my eyes, whose bones are buried in this earth." snarled Arthur.

"We have all lost brothers." said Merlin.

"You know nothing of the loss I speak!" he yelled. "Shall I help you remember? An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman and child."

Aemilia's vision went black as Arthur began to speak. She started to panic when she couldn't see, but stopped when the sounds of screaming filled her ears. Her eyes suddenly went ablaze, seeing lightning and fire throughout an entire village. She heard a small boy scream for his mother, and the name she screamed back.

"Artorius." she whispered.

Merlin glanced over to her, seeing her eyes as black as the sky. He saw tears welling up and pain across her features.

Aemilia saw a cart crash into a home, leaving a woman defenseless. She saw a young boy place a small girl behind a cart and run off towards the cemetery. When he came back, she saw him kneel to the ground in tears. She heard the little girl scream, catching the young boys attention. She saw the look of terror in the young boy's eyes, and also defeat. She heard him scream the one thing she needed to hear, Aemilia.

"I feel the heat of that fire on my face even now." said Arthur.

Aemilia's eyes returned to their emerald green as they landed on Arthur's sword pointed at Merlin's neck.

"I did not wish her dead." said Merlin. "She was of our blood, as are you."

"If you were so determined to leave us to slaughter, why did you save so many?" asked Guinevere.

Arthur, silenced by her words, lowered his sword. Aemilia watched in silence, keeping to herself. Everything she wanted to know was showed to her in her vision. She had been that little girl. She recognized herself, the scar on her forehead that had Arthur frozen in his boots, the small fox that had him about to murder her. It all made sense to her now.

"My men are strong, but they have need of a true leader." said Merlin.

"They believe you can do anything." spoke Aemilia, Arthur's eyes landing on her. "To defeat the Saxon we need a master of war. Why do you think you were spared in the forest?"

Merlin moved closer to Aemilia. She could feel his gaze on her as he spoke, making her shiver with reality.

"That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of your mother that freed the sword, not hatred of me. Love, Arthur." said Merlin, looking down at Aemilia, Arthur's gaze following.

"It is your destiny." spoke Guinevere.

"There is no destiny." countered Arthur. "There is only free will."

"And what of the free will of your knights?" asked Merlin, catching Arthur. "Did they die in vain?"

Arthur stopped at his words, trying not to let them break him. It was his weakness, his men. He began walking away when Merlin spoke once more.

"And what of your sister?" he asked, causing Aemilia to look at him. "Did you just think you could forget about her?"

"You have no right." said Arthur, turning back. "She died because of you."

"Are you sure?" asked Merling, knowing Arthur was having thoughts about the mystery woman before him.

Aemilia watched as Arthur looked at her, but quickly looked away. When he looked into her eyes, he saw his mother, who also looked like the woman standing right in front of him.

"It can't be true." said Arthur, shaking his head. "She was taken, years ago. She died,"

"Did you ever have proof that she died?" asked Merlin. "What if she had been here, all along, you just didn't know it."

Aemilia saw Arthur look at her once more, noticing his eyes stray on the scar and fox at her feet. He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing there but truth and innocence.

"She died." he stated. "She died."

He turned around and walked away, leaving a broken Aemilia. How could he have been so stupid. Aemilia had tears falling from her eyes as Guinevere wrapped her into her arms. Merlin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, telling her things would come around.

"How." she said. "He doesn't even realize I'm her."

"Do you believe you are her?" asked Merlin. "You had a vision did you not?"

"Yes." she mumbled. "Of what Arthur described, it seemed so real."

"It was real. To you, years ago." said Merlin. "It is only time until Arthur realizes what he's been too blind to see. He sees her in you, and one day, he will realize that they are the same person."

Guinevere wrapped her arms around Aemilia again and walked her back to camp, Merlin watching them go. Guinevere laid Aemilia inside the wagon and pulled a few furs over her to stop her from shaking.

Aemilia felt her heart break when Arthur had denied her, denied her as his sister. She felt her heart turn to stone, the fear she once had gone. She had been walked over too many times in too close a period of time. She stopped feeling sorry for herself as she lay there, snuggled deep under the furs. She felt Guinevere lay next to her, and she slowly drifted off to sleep, a new found person underneath.

* * *

Aemilia woke with a start the next morning, a horrible dream flashing before her eyes. She closed her eyes and willed the ache in her head to go away. She heard soft steps in the snow not too far away, and realized it was the same sound as her dream.

She crawled out from underneath the furs and peeked out of the wagon. She saw guards sneaking up to Dagonet, seizing him away from Lucan. She jumped out of the carriage immediately, running over to the spare supply cart.

"I have the boy!" shouted Marius.

By this time, the entire camp had been awoken by Dagonet's fighting. They all looked towards Marius to see him holding Lucan, a dagger to the young boy's neck.

"Kill him!" ordered Marius.

"No, don't! Let him go!" shouted Marius' wife, who was hit across the face as she came forward. "Kill him now!"

An arrow flew between Dagonet and the guards at an impeccable speed, landing itself right into Marius' chest. Marius stopped short and looked down, turning his gaze towards Aemilia.

She stepped out from the cart, bow and a notched arrow in hand, pointed directly at him. Her hair and gown gave her a fierce look in the white snow. He could see the fire in her eyes as he fell back, dead.

She kept the arrow raised in case anyone tried to do anything stupid. Dagonet grabbed his sword, wielding towards anyone who was willing to fight. Arthur and Lancelot walked up to Aemilia, their weapons drawn in a more casual manner.

Arthur turned to look at Aemilia and saw defiance on her face. She didn't even look like the same woman he had seen the night before, mostly his fault.

"You are full of mysteries, my lady." said Lancelot, causing Aemilia to smirk.

She shot her arrow towards a pair of guards' feet, warning them not to move. Bors came riding in, screaming Arthur's name. He came to a stop behind the guards, his horse staring them in the face.

"Do we have a problem?" asked Bors. "Huh?"

"You have a choice. You help or you die." said Arthur, pointing his sword towards the guards.

Bors swung his horse into them, making them drop your swords. Arthur lowered his as Tristan came riding in, throwing a bow at his feet.

"How many did you kill?" asked Bors.

"Four." stated Tristan.

"Not a bad start to the day." laughed Bors.

"Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time." said Tristan.

"You ride ahead." ordered Arthur.

Tristan took off once again while everyone gathered their belongings. They were soon on the road. Aemilia had found Lela, thankful she wouldn't have to ride with Lancelot. She needed to clear her head, to free her mind of everything so that she may think clearly.

She was stopped abruptly when she saw a large frozen lake in her view. There was no doubt they would have to cross it. Arthur had everyone out of their carriages, walking slowly over the ice. They began hearing drums in the back ground, letting them know they were running out time. They decided to stop running, to fight.

"But you're seven against two hundered!" exclaimed Ganis.

"Nine." said Aemilia, walking up with Guinevere.

"You could use another bow." said Guinevere.

Arthur watched them pick up an arrow. Lancelot walked over to Aemilia, cutting her off.

"What?" she asked.

"Please, don't stay." he said.

"I'm fighting." she said.

Lancelot saw the defiant look in her eyes and it reminded him of someone else he knew, someone named Arthur. Her tone didn't help either.

They were lined up across the ice, waiting as the Saxon army made its way around the bend.

"Hold until I give the command." said Arthur.

"You look frightened." stated Lancelot. "There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." countered Guinevere, Aemilia laughing at her words.

She saw Arthur look over at her, a haunted look upon his face. She turned to meet his glance and saw something she had never seen before, acceptance. Of what, she couldn't be sure.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation." said Arthur, bringing Aemilia back to the matter at hand. "Bors, Tristan."

"They're far out of range." stated Guinevere.

When their arrows hit their targets, Arthur shot Guinevere a look that quieted her immediately. They had all loaded their bows, pulling them back.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster." said Arthur.

They let their arrows go, time after time, killing off Saxons as they came. The Saxons began moving farther and farther in, making the ice crack. But unfortunately, the ice had not cracked enough.

"It's not going to break. Back! Fall back!" yelled Arthur. "Prepare for combat!"

Everyone grabbed their weapons and stepped back, waiting for the group across the way to reach them. It was only a matter of time until they made contact, time Dagonet did not want to wait for. He grabbed his axe and ran, Arthur ordering everyone to cover him.

Aemilia knew he would not be saved with only arrows covering his back. She grabbed Arthurs shield and ran, ran out onto the ice towards Dagonet.

"Aemilia!" shouted Arthur.

Lancelot felt his heart stop when he heard Arthur yell. He looked to his left to see Aemilia running towards Dagonet, shield in hand. She had seen Dagonet get hit a few times, but nothing seemed to be fatal. She slid to a halt in front of him, the shield blocking the both of them.

"Hurry, Dagonet!" she yelled when she saw the perplexed look on his face.

Dagonet didn't waste any time as he swung his axe once more. The ice began to give way. Aemilia lost her footing, but Dagonet grabbed her time. He threw her off the cracking ice, having her land hard on the ice behind them. Dagonet wasn't so lucky. He fell in, Aemilia screaming as she saw him go under. She threw the shield behind her and rushed towards the water, grabbing his sinking hand.

She felt his hand begin to slip from her grasp. She closed her eyes and used every inch of strength she had. Her hand began to tingle as she held tighter to Dagonet's hand, hoping someone was coming. A few arrows whizzed by, one grazing her cheek as it went, but she didn't have time to cry. She began to feel herself sliding across the ice. Dagonet weighed too much for her to be able to hold, plus all of his armor caused her to slide closer and closer to the water as he sank.

Arthur slid to a halt next to her. He reached his hand inside the water and grabbed Dagonet's armor, pulling him up with a great struggle. Bors and Tristan came too, dragging him finally out of the water.

Dagonet lay frozen on the ice, his lips trembling. His eyes began to glaze over from the cold.

"Dagonet! Stay with me!" yelled Bors. "Dagonet! Stay with me!"

Aemilia crawled over to Dagonet. She pushed her way through Bors and settled herself next to his side. She looked at his wounds, seeing which one could have caused the fatal wound, but she didn't find any. The cold must have done him in. She felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the man she never knew slip away. Her tears fell, splashing onto Dagonet's face.

"What?" she heard someone whisper.

Aemilia opened her eyes and saw Dagonet emitting a soft glow, almost unnoticeable. She furrowed her eyes in confusion as she saw his eyes open. Bors grabbed her and threw her off to the side, away from everyone.

"Witch." he mumbled, sitting himself next to Dagonet.

"Bors." warned Arthur.

Bors saw the intensity in Arthur's eyes and knew what he had said was uncalled for. He turned to Aemilia but she was already up, wiping away her own tears as she walked back towards her weapons.

They had placed Dagonet inside one of the wagons, making sure he continued to breathe. The knights all kept their eyes on Aemilia, thinking she was something bad. She could feel the stares on her back, but she kept riding, hoping she could return home soon. She didn't care if Arthur was her brother. She would rather welcome her old life any time.

* * *

**And there's another one!! Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The days passed as they made their way back towards the wall. Aemilia had not spoken one word since the lake and had avoided eye contact with everyone, including Guinevere. Her heart broke at hearing the words 'witch' pointed directly towards her. She didn't know or understand what happened to Dagonet, but he was alive, and that's what mattered. It just hurt to think they thought her a horrid person when she alone had saved their brother's life.

She saw Lancelot ride up next to her but he didn't say a word. He had been doing that a lot during the journey. He understood she needed her space and didn't want to talk to anyone, but he made himself close in case she needed someone, which looked to be soon. He could tell Bors' words had hurt her, deep down, and Arthur's face had showed anger. Something was going on between Arthur and Aemilia. Nothing romantic he found, but a connection of some sort, he just couldn't figure it out.

They hit the wall quickly which caused Aemilia to open her gaze. It was the first time she was able to see the wall in all of its glory, since she was unconscious the last time. She saw Roman's posted along the top, watching the caravan as it moved.

They were soon riding into the courtyard, Aemilia freezing when she saw who was waiting for them. She saw the Bishop smile at her before directing his gaze towards the carriage. Lancelot had saw the exchange between the two, and felt he had to do something.

"Ah, Christ be praised!" said the Bishop. "Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto, let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto, let me see you."

Alecto jumped down from the carriage and scurried away from the Bishop. Aemilia looked over to see Arthur dismount his horse, as did everyone else. Aemilia dismounted Lena and held her close, Fina seating herself next to Aemilia's feet.

"Lucan!" shouted Guinevere.

Aemilia looked to see Lucan racing over to where Dagonet lay sleeping. One of the Roman guards tried to grab him but Galahad stopped him with a dagger to the throat, his face devoid of any emotion. They had almost once again lost one of their own, and it still made them angry.

The Bishop turned his attention to the noise, not noticing Lancelot inching his way towards him. He noticed the Bishop's eyes land on Aemilia as she walked to Dagonet, Fina close at her heels. He saw the Bishop's eyes rake over her and Lancelot felt anger boiling in his veins.

The Bishop felt someone staring at him and turned to see Lancelot close, his gaze unwavering. The Bishop noticed the rest of the men's countenance and chuckled nervously.

"Our great knights." said the Bishop. "You are free now!"

Bors turned his teary gaze towards the Bishop, wanting to rip off the Bishop's head. One of them had almost died, and the Bishop could have cared less.

"Give me the papers. Come, come." said the Bishop.

The guards rushed over with the papers and opened the boxes, letting the knights see their freedom only meters away.

"Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." the Bishop's smile wavering. "Take it, Arthur."

Arthur only walked up to him and stared him in the eye. He felt disgust for the man in front of him that Rome held in such high regard.

"Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." spat Arthur.

Bishop watched him slowly walk away as Lancelot walked up, grabbing everyone's papers.

"I would watch your back if I were you." warned Lancelot.

"I don't know what you speak off." said the Bishop.

"Yes you do, and so does she." he said, knowing the Bishop would understand.

He saw the Bishop look over at Aemilia, but that was all it took to send him in a rage. He withdrew his sword and pointed it at the Bishop's neck, causing everyone in the square to stop and for Arthur to turn around.

"Don't you look at her you filth!" snarled Lancelot.

"Lancelot!" yelled Aemilia, rushing towards him only to be stopped by Bors.

"Lancelot, drop it. We're free now, we don't need him." said Galahad.

"This isn't about our freedom!" yelled Lancelot. "This is about Aemilia."

His last words caused everyone's gaze to fall on her, especially Arthur's. He took a step towards Lancelot, asking him to put down the sword, but Lancelot refused.

"He should pay!" yelled Lancelot.

"Lancelot, please don't!" she cried.

"So, you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you, you little whore." spat the Bishop.

Arthur couldn't contain himself anymore and sent a right hook towards the Bishop. The Bishop fell to the ground as the guards tried to help him up. Blood ran down his mouth as he stood, glaring daggers towards Aemilia.

"Lock him up." ordered Lancelot.

Everyone turned in shock to here Lancelot's words, even Arthur, but he couldn't have agreed more. He told the guards to send Germanius to the cells, just until Arthur could figure out what happened.

Aemilia stood scared, the knights surrounding her as if she were something needed to be contained. They saw the tears on her face while her head was bowed to the ground. Arthur pushed his way into the middle, staring down at her.

"We need to talk." he ordered.

Aemilia looked up and saw him staring into her eyes, the familiar feeling running through her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside towards the round table, all of the knights following. Fina wasn't too far away, but had trouble getting close. Tristan picked up the small fox and held it close as he followed his brothers.

Arthur sat Aemilia down in a vacant chair, which just happened to be one away from Lancelot and himself. She tried to breath calmly as she saw the men sit down, their gazes boring onto her. She looked to her left to see Tristan walk up to her, handing over Fina into her arms. She smiled softly at him and held Fina closely, hoping to feel some sort of calmness.

"What happened?" ordered Arthur.

Aemilia heard the tone in his voice and shrunk into herself, embarrassed in having to tell her story. She didn't even think she could.

"You better tell me a good reason as to why I just locked up a very prestigious Bishop, now." he said, his tone beating through her, but she wasn't scared of his tone and she fired back with her own.

"He used me that's why." she said, her voice cold and hard which caused the knights to shiver.

"Everyone uses everyone, it isn't exactly knew." said Arthur.

"Is it new to beat an unarmed woman? Forcing her to do the will of others?" asked Lancelot, anger flowing through him.

"Lancelot, please." she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"He raped her!" shouted Lancelot. "The Bishop, from the Rome you speak so highly of, raped her."

Lancelot breathed, sitting himself once again in his chair. Arthur looked towards Aemilia and saw her head down, lightly stroking Fina.

"Is this true?" whispered Arthur.

"Yes." she said, her voice breaking. "He told me, that if I did not help you, and that if I breathed a word of what he did to anyone, you men would never go home."

Lancelot looked over at the newfound information. He didn't know that she kept it all inside, just for them. And what had they done to her? They had judged her from the word go, looked at her as if she were some heathen and witch, when in reality she was an angel. At least in Lancelot's eyes.

She saw all of the men's eyes fall to the table, their heads following. She understood that they began to feel guilty, began to feel damned for what they put her through, and she had been nothing but kind to them. She had saved their lives. She had given them freedom.

She heard chairs scoot back as the knights all stood. She looked around to see all of the men standing with their bodies tilted. They were bowing to her. She felt her heart swell with love, but she knew she didn't need this.

"I'm sorry." said Bors.

He walked over to her and pulled her from her chair, crushing her in a death like hug. She gasped for air as he hugged her, and Fina began to growl. Bors let go and gave her a kiss on the cheek, a smile adorning his face. Next had been Galahad and then Gawain. Tristan walked up to her, but only gave her a kiss and then a pat to Fina. Lancelot came up next. She didn't think she could take it if he did anything to her that would make her weak in the knees, but let's face it, even his eyes made her weak.

He slowly wrapped her into a hug, his arms softly wrapped around her. She wrapped her own around him and breathed him in, the smell of the forest still evident on his clothes, a smell she had dearly missed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about it." she said, pulling back.

"Gentleman, may I have a moment alone, please?" asked Arthur.

The men all thanked her once again and left, the thought of the Bishop coming back to their minds as they left. Lancelot gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, causing her eyes to close. She wanted more, more of him.

He pulled away and smiled, leaving the room in quick strides. The doors closed and Aemilia and Arthur were left alone. She turned slowly towards him, Fina still in her arms.

"Please." he said, offering her a seat.

She sat down and placed Fina on a vacant chair, which she didn't like too much. Aemilia fiddled with her fingers as she felt his gaze on her. She heard his chair scratch against the floor, and saw him seat himself right next to her. His fingers lifted up her chin and he brushed her hair away from her face.

She saw his eyes rake over her face, her eyes. She noticed him sigh when his gaze fell to her forehead, his eyes growing darker.

"It is you, isn't?"he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Aemilia only nodded, not thinking of what to say. She hadn't seen Arthur since she was four, which meant her memory was slightly dull.

"I remember this." he said, running his hand over the unmistakable scare. "Mother almost died of shock. Father was teaching me about horses when you came in. She got spooked and nailed you right in the head. Father's face was pale."

He laughed, remembering. She let tears fall, wishing she could remember him, remember anything. He wiped away her tears and looked into her eyes.

"That night at camp, when I saw Fina, my heart felt like it stopped. Our parents gave up hope, thinking you were gone, dead. But I didn't. I still felt you, felt that you were alive. And I was right. But there was a time when I began to believe that maybe they were right, that you had died. But you've been here all this time." he cried. "The fire cast a shadow on your skin making this scar stand out. Right there I knew, you were alive, but I just couldn't accept it. The pain all those years ago returned, making me force myself to believe it was all false."

"Is that why you avoided me?" she asked.

"Partly yes. But mostly I was scared. Scared that I might find you, that the face that haunted my dreams was real." he said. "I know I caused you pain, and believe me I didn't want to, but the pain of seeing your face again brought everything back. Back to that night when everything was taken from me."

"What's going to happen to the Bishop?" she asked.

"I don't know." he sighed, but Aemilia only smiled.

"You remind me of mother." he smiled.

"I wished I could remember her." she said, leaning back. "In all of these years, I felt like I had been home in Britain. I felt that being a Woad was who I was really meant to be. But I never knew who my true parents were, until the Bishop. He told me that he had his eye out for me."

"How did he find you?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said. "He said my eyes gave me away. And that, the marking on my back was enough to prove who I really was."

"The butterfly." they both whispered in unison.

"He told me that if I helped the knights in finishing this last order, that he would introduce me to you. At first I just thought he was being mean, but after seeing you, I knew that he had been right." she said.

"With just one look?" laughed Arthur.

"It was your eyes that gave you away." she smiled.

"They do have a habit of doing that." he said.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, stroking Fina's fur.

"We get you somewhere to sleep." he smiled. "No doubt you're tired."

He referred to everything she had been through and she honestly couldn't disagree with him. Arthur stood and grabbed her hand, helping her stand also. He led her out of the room and down a few hallways. He stopped outside of a door, and slowly opened it.

"This'll be yours." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

"It isn't much,"

"Believe me I'll manage." she smiled.

Arthur smiled back. She was contagious. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, the familiar connection between the two sparking once again. They had always been able to know if something was wrong with the other, but at the moment, neither of them felt anything.

"Goodnight Aemilia." he smiled.

"Goodnight, big brother." she laughed.

She closed the door behind her leaving a smiling Arthur behind. He heaved a deep sigh of relief, and felt the whole that was once deep and black fill with love and completion. He was stunned at having his sister back with him and he wanted to know everything about her, but she needed her rest. She had been through far more than any of the knights recently, and she no doubted needed her strength.

* * *

**Another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aemilia walked over to the bed and sat down, her bones feeling as if they were going to drop any second. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she closed the door, her legs beginning to feel like jello. She was about to lie down when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and slowly stood up, hoping her legs wouldn't give out on her.

"Lancelot." she said, her eyes wide when she opened the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, stepping off to the side to let him enter.

She closed the door behind him and turned towards him. She watched as he slowly walked around her room, taking in every detail as if the room had been hers her entire life.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something. Well, find out is more of why I'm here." he said, turning towards her.

"What do you need to know?" she asked.

"You're her." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Her who?" she asked.

"Aemilia." he said.

She looked at him with a strange look on her face. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to get at, at the moment he just sounded like a loon.

"He used to cry every night when he was younger." said Lancelot, sitting down on her bed. "When we first came here, it had only been months after you were taken. Arthur would walk to the cemetery and cry, asking God why they took you. For years I heard him talk about nothing but you, that at the age of four you were the most beautiful girl he would ever see."

Aemilia felt the tears beginning to come back and she was beginning to wish she hadn't opened her door. She didn't know if she could take anymore crying.

"As the years passed on, the talks about you seemed to dwindle. He became hard and cold, but he still held the light he once had when he was younger. He was still the same little boy, just with a lost heart. When I saw you on that battlefield, I knew there was something about you. Your eyes looked into my soul, just like Arthur's did. And as we went along on the journey, I began to realize that maybe the sister he had lost, wasn't lost at all." he said.

"How did you figure that?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Everything about you is exactly the same as Arthur. Your eyes were what brought me to you, what drew me to you." he said standing, walking over to her. "And they still do."

He backed her against the wall, her breath escaping her lungs when she saw the proximity between them. There was only an inch of room between the two of them, and he closed the gap, centimeter by centimeter, until there was no room to breathe.

"I can't explain what you do to me, and I hate that. But I also love the way you make me feel, it's something I've never known before, and it intrigues me." he said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She titled her head upwards has Lancelot's lips left light feather touches, leaving her skin hot to the touch. She gasped as he lightly bit her, moving his way towards her jaw. His hands were placed on each side of her, blocking her from going anywhere. She took her hands and ran them up his chest, resting them around his neck, bringing him closer and closer. His lips eventually met hers and the taste was so sweet. He had wondered throughout the entire journey what she would taste like, and he was glad he had waited. It made this moment even greater.

"Lancelot." she whispered as he claimed her mouth once again.

Lancelot felt her beneath him and felt himself growing deeper and deeper infatuated with her. He loved the way she looked, the way she smiled. Her eyes. Her eyes were what caused him to stop, backing away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Arthur." he said.

"I didn't know you liked him?" she joked.

Lancelot laughed softly at her joke and looked into her eyes, the same one's as his best friend. He couldn't do this, to Arthur.

"I can't." he whispered.

"You can't what?" she asked.

"I can't do this to Arthur. It's not right." he said.

"You aren't doing anything wrong." she said, stepping closer to him.

"You are my best friend's sister. It would hurt him if found out I took advantage of his sister." he said.

"Who said you were taking advantage?" she asked. "He's probably with Guinevere right now, do you see me charging in there with a dagger ready to slit her throat?"

He smiled at her words and agreed it was the truth, but he still felt as if he were betraying his brother. If he found his sister with a man, he would surely kill him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, walking closer to her. "I want you. But not like this."

He kissed her one last time, her knees weakening with the passion that flew through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, breathing not an option.

He pulled away and kissed her softly on the nose. He looked into her eyes and felt himself grow warm inside his heart. He smiled slightly and left her room without another word. She leaned against the wall and sighed, her legs about to give out on her.

She went towards her bed to lie down when there was another knock on her door. She thought it was Lancelot and smiled as she opened the door. Instead, it was Tristan.

"Tristan." she said.

"Come." he said, walking away.

She closed the door behind her and ran to catch up to him. He led her outside and towards the wall. He let her walk up first and figured everyone probably knew by now who she was. She stepped onto the last step and walked over to the wall where the rest of the knights stood. She walked towards them but stopped when she saw what was on the other side. Tristan stepped next to her, reading her expression.

"Has anyone got Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Tristan.

They soon heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Arthur and Guinevere rush up with Jols not far behind. Arthur looked out towards the field and then back towards his knights. His gaze fell on Aemilia and it broke her heart to see the inner turmoil in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking with a heavy heart.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." said Arthur, taking one last glance at everyone.

He turned and walked down the stairs, Guinevere following. Aemilia looked at Lancelot to see the pain in his face at his friend willing to stay and fight. Lancelot took off after Arthur and Aemilia followed. She ran down the stairs after them , hearing the pain and pleading in Lancelot's voice.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight!" said Lancelot, running after him. "All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed. What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close, when it is finally with our grasp, Look at me!"

Aemilia froze when Lancelot rose his voice to Arthur. He had stepped in front of him to stop him from walking so that he could try and persuade Arthur, but if Arthur was her brother she knew he was stubborn just like her and that nothing Lancelot said would change his mind.

"Does it all count for nothing?" asked Lancelot.

"You ask me that? You who know me best of all?" asked Arthur.

Arthur began walking off again but Lancelot stopped him just as quickly, pleading.

"Then do not do this. Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur, I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you!" pleaded Lancelot.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you Lancelot! I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." said Arthur.

"And what of Aemilia?" whispered Lancelot. "You just found her, and now you're leaving her?"

Arthur seemed to freeze at the mention of Aemilia. He had forgotten about her and turned his head around, his eyes meeting hers. She saw the despair in them and she understood what he was doing. She just wished he wouldn't.

"I was hoping you would take care of her." said Arthur.

"Arthur." said Lancelot.

"Please." begged Arthur. "Take her with you. Take her home with you. And when you get there, I want you to marry her, and love her forever."

"Arthur, I,"

"Will you do this for me?" asked Arthur.

Lancelot seemed to be struggling with his inner demons, but when he saw the pleading look in Arthur's eyes, he knew he couldn't say no. He nodded his head and Arthur walked away, leaving him alone. He looked up towards the sky and down towards Aemilia. He saw the fire casting a glow on her hair, making her seem like an angel. It was then he knew he couldn't dodge Arthur's plead, and had to carry it out.

He turned away from her and walked towards his rooms, needing to pack for his journey. He left Aemilia standing by herself, and she wondered what Arthur had asked him. She picked up her skirts and ran towards Arthur's rooms where she began banging loudly on the door. Arthur opened it with sad eyes and a heavy heart.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking in.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down.

"Don't pull that crap with me. I can see right through you, it isn't hard. Why are you staying here to fight? You have no more ties to this place and yet you're staying. What for?" she asked.

"These people need my help." he said.

"Arthur." she pleaded. "I understand that your heart is heavy, but you can't expect to be able to save everyone, no matter how hard you try."

"I feel as if I need to protect them." he said.

"You feel that with everyone. I am the same way, but you need to be able to know when to say when." she said.

"This just doesn't feel like one of those times." he said.

"Arthur, you can't expect to save all of these people by yourself. You'll be dead within a minute. Then what would happen? The same thing that would happen if you left, except for the latter you would be alive which I can assume everyone here would want." she said.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Then I'm staying with you." she said.

"No." he ordered.

"I'm staying." she said, her chin lifted.

"Please, don't. I've already lost you once, I can't bear to do it again." he said.

"And what am I supposed to feel? I just found you and you expect me to just leave you? I can't and I won't do it." she said.

"Please. I've already asked Lancelot to watch after you." he said.

"I won't leave you." she stated.

"I beg of you. I want you to leave. Go home with him. I know how you both feel about each other. It would make me feel better knowing you were in good arms, and with Lancelot I know you will be safe." said Arthur.

"But what about you? I can't just leave. I can't." she said.

"I'm ordering you to go." said Arthur. "I want you to get married and have children, I want you to have the life you deserve. This isn't it. Please do this for me, please."

Aemilia could only cry as she heard Arthur beg. She couldn't leave him, not when they had finally been brought back together, but she felt the pain he was having and felt the battle he was waging within himself. The only thing she could do was nod, saying she would leave.

"Thank you." whispered Arthur, bringing her into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, feeling as if this would be the very last time he saw her. He wanted to remember her, the woman she had grown up to be. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." she cried.

She closed Arthur's door behind her as she stepped out, tears falling down her face. She slowly walked back towards her room, stopping suddenly outside of Lancelot's room. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, stepping inside. The room was a mess with clothes and furniture spilled out along the floor. She saw Lancelot huddled against the floor in the corner, tears on his face. She walked over slowly and knelt down to his face, brushing her hand through his curls.

"I can't leave him." whispered Lancelot.

"I know." she whispered. "I know."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I can't leave him alone, but also I can't deny the request he asked of me."

"I know." she said.

She pulled him close in her arms, letting him for once, feel the need for one's comfort. She ran her hand along his back in a soothing motion, whispering calm words in his ear. They spent the entire night in each other's arms, wishing the morning dawn would never rise.

* * *

**Another one for everyone!! I'm so glad everyone is liking it!! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night had held nothing for the two of them except for kisses and hugs. They had remained in each other's arms the entire night, talking about what life would bring them. Arthur was the main subject throughout the night, causing them both a great upheaval at his name. Neither of them still could not believe that he was doing this, alone. It pained them both to the ends of earth to see their friend and brother take this into his own hands.

The cavalry had headed off at early dawn. The knights had all of their belongings and trudged along the fort, trying not to glance towards the hill that had held their leader. It had pained them all to leave him, but they were free men and had no need to fight for Britain anymore. They soon realized that home was where they were, here in Britain. It had been for fifteen years. Just none of them decided to accept it.

They had decided to give into their hearts and fight alongside their leader, their friend. Aemilia had watched the knights ride to aid her brother, seeing Lancelot glance back every so often to make sure she was still there. She had promised him that she would stay, but with crossed fingers behind her back, she had made another promise.

She had thrown off her cloak and grabbed a bow and a satchel of arrows, running off into the woods. If they were fighting, so was she. She came to front line, smiling at Guinevere. Aemilia threw the satchel and bow over her arm and climbed the highest tree with the greatest clearing of the battlefield. She sat herself on the steardiest branch and set up her arrows, waiting for the signal. As she watched the caravan move along the road, she saw the carriage that had ruined her life.

She thought back to what Arthur had told her, that they couldn't do anything about the Bishop. He was held in the highest regards back in Rome and no one would believe he would take advantage of a young woman. His voice was too high for anyone to believe otherwise, but she believed otherwise.

She slid to the edge of the branch and grabbed an arrow. She loaded her bow and aimed, waiting for the proper moment. She smiled as she saw her target, the feeling of satisfaction welling inside of her. She aimed the arrow into the sky and released the beloved arrow she wished she could keep.

The arrow flew through the air in silence, finally hitting its target. Aemilia sighed as she saw the carriage halt, the Roman guards pulling out the Bishop, the Bishop who had an arrow right through his head. She smiled as she settled back a bit, waiting for the real battle. If Arthur couldn't do anything about the Bishop, then she would. His death would look like an accident as a result of the battle.

She had never seen bloodshed like what lay before her. She had seen horrible deaths in her time, but the way these Saxons fought was gruesome and disturbing. She had kept to her position, hidden high up in a tree. She had shot arrow after arrow, only when needed. She kept her eyes trained only on the knights, the ones who deserved to live. She fired arrows into Saxons who had almost given plenty of knights a goodbye death and watched as they fell to the ground.

She had frozen when she saw the youngest Saxon aim an arrow directly at Lancelot. Her mind went black as she notched an arrow, sending into the air without a blink. She saw it imbed itself into the Saxons arm as Lancelot shoved his sword through the young Saxons neck.

The battle had been tough for her to watch. She had wanted to fight side by side, but she was not dressed for the occasion and had none of her weapons. She climbed down the tree, once the battle had been finished. She ran out into the field, searching for anyone with a familiar face.

She found Arthur huddled to the ground, the rest of the knights crowded around him. She picked up her skirts, running faster than she ever had before. She came to a halt just outside the circle, fearing what her heart was telling her. She stepped next to Bors and looked down, her eyes welling with tears.

Tristan lay in the grass, blood covering every inch of his body. She could see that he was breathing, but barely. He would die soon due to the blood loss, and the knights were staying with him until he did.

She fell to the ground, her knees piercing from pain. She ran her hand along Tristan's face, causing his eyes to turn towards her. She had always loved Tristan, he was her friend, as were they all, but he had held a special place in her heart.

Tristan raised his hand and ran it along her cheek, wiping away the tears that fell. He only smiled as he kissed her hand before falling back against the ground, a sigh escaping his lips. His eyes began to close, and Aemilia's heart began to break. She took her hands and placed them over his most fatal wound. She wished she could save him, wished he would live.

She heard a whisper on the wind, falling into her ears. It swept across her, suddenly causing her body to become warm. She felt Fina's presence come next to her as she sat next to Tristan, no one else saying a word.

'_Believe.'_

The word she heard from the wind, believe. It didn't make sense to her then, but she had heard the words before, just as Dagonet almost died. Today, now, she knew what they meant.

She closed her eyes and let her mind become blank. She felt the wind flow through her as if she were nothing but a sheet in the wind. She felt her hands become warm as she wished with everything she had for Tristan to live. She pressed lightly onto his stomach, immediately beginning to feel drained.

"Believe." she whispered.

Everyone looked at each other as she whispered. They watched the young woman, her eyes closed and her hands covering Tristan's wound. They didn't understand what she was doing. Tristan had died, right underneath her hands, and she did not know it.

"Aemilia." whispered Lancelot.

"Believe." she said, more powerful.

All of the knights looked down towards Tristan to see his chest rise and fall. Their own hearts seemed to stop as they saw Tristan's eyes flutter open. His gaze was bleary as his breathing became deeper and ragged.

"Get him to the wall." ordered Arthur.

Bors pulled Aemilia away and she collapsed in his arms. Her eyes fell to the back of her head as her head fell against his chest.

"I guess we should take her too then, huh?" smiled Bors.

The healer had told the knights that Tristan was weak and had lost a lot of blood. His face was solemn, but he told them Tristan would live. They looked inside the room to see Tristan and Aemilia laying side by side in their beds, sleeping peacefully.

And that was how she woke. She was nestled under many blankets, her body feeling cold. She blinked several times to rid herself of the blurry gaze that covered her eyes. She found herself in the infirmary with Tristan next to her. She looked him over, seeing his chest rise and fall. She smiled as she realized he would live, and that thought in itself made her feel whole.

"It's not nice to stare." mumbled Tristan.

"You're awake." she said.

"Yea." he grumbled, obviously in pain.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, lifting herself from her bed.

"Alive. Thanks to you." he said.

"Don't thank me Tristan." she smiled, sitting on his bed. "It's very out of character for you."

Tristan smiled and grabbed her hand, giving her hand a small kiss. She wiped the hair out of his face and looked at his injuries. He had lots of scrapes along his face and arms, but the one she was most worried about was his stomach. She pulled back the covers to see his wound bandaged with a small amount of blood seeping through.

"These should be changed." she said.

"No they don't." he said.

"Don't argue with me." she said, grabbing some more dressings.

The bandages didn't really need to be changed, but she wanted to see what had happened to his wound when she got to him. She took off the bandage and noticed a large wound that was half healed already. Probably from her doing no doubt. She cleaned the wound and applied the fresh dressings, noticing Tristan had fallen back asleep.

She wiped off his face with cold water, getting the left over blood off of him. She made sure he was warm and comfortable as she left a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well, my friend." she said.

She left the infirmary with a blanket around her shoulders. She was still a bit cold as she walked through the hallways, in search of anyone she recognized. The fort seemed to be empty, save for a few villagers arriving back home and getting settled. She went to the fortress hall, thinking all of the knights were there, and she was right.

She saw Jols standing outside and she saw the disappointment on his face as soon as she turned the corner.

"You should still be in bed." he scolded.

"I know." she said. "Are the men in there?"

"Yes." he said.

"Is it important?" she asked, not wanting to disturb them.

"They'll be happy to see you." smiled Jols, opening the door for her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

She stepped inside and noticed everyone's head turn towards her direction. She felt a bit of fear rise up in her as she saw the scolding looks from everyone.

"I know, I should be in bed." she smiled. "But I thought I would tell you that Tristan has woken up. He says he'll be fine."

"Which means he'll be up walking around by tomorrow." laughed Bors.

"Not if I can help it." sighed Aemilia, seating herself next to Arthur.

"You look tired." offered Arthur.

"So do you." she countered.

The knights had a laugh at the siblings bickering. That was new to all of them. Siblings, Arthur and Aemilia. The Woad they had started off hating and had later saved their lives was none other than Arthur's long lost sister. It truly had been a day after they had all found out.

"What are the plans?" asked Lancelot.

Arthur looked at his knights, each one of them in the eye. He wished they would stay and live with him, but no doubt they wanted to return home.

"You may do whatever you desire. You're free men now." said Arthur.

"And as free men, I ask that I have my own home here at the fort." said Bors. "I can't go too far, you'll all get yourselves killed if I'm not around."

"If only that were true Bors." laughed Aemilia.

The knights laughed as they all agreed that they couldn't leave, no matter what. This place was there home and they had intended to make it theirs for years.

Everyone decided they were in need of rest so they had all dispersed to their rooms. Aemilia walked slowly to hers as she felt a pair of strong eyes bore into her back. She turned around slowly to see Lancelot watching her intently, watching her every move.

"What?" she asked.

"You should be resting." he ordered.

"So should you." she said. "If I'm not mistaken you took a pretty bad beating yourself."

"Then let us rest together." he said, pulling her into his room.

He pulled her to his bed and wrapped her into his arms, her head falling to his chest. She could hear his heart beat faster and faster the longer they lay there in each other's arms. Her eyes fell lower and lower as she listened to his breathing, soft and soothing. It was something she hadn't heard since her mother used to put her to bed. It made her feel whole, it made her feel loved.

* * *

**And there's another one!! Sorry the battle isn't written out, it pains me to watch it...to see Tristan die the way he does makes me cry, so I wrote the chapter like this. I hope you like it!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" she asked.

"Strange."

Aemilia smiled as she sat herself next to Arthur. He had wed Guinevere only a few days ago and already everyone had seen a change in him. He was a more upbeat and lively man than what he used to be.

"So, Bors was wondering when he would be getting his home?" smiled Aemilia. "He won't leave me alone until I get an answer."

Arthur laughed as he looked at his sister. She had grown in such a short period of time after the battle and the men loved it. She was truly happy and she was always smiling, no matter what the mood.

"Tell him I will get right on it." smiled Arthur.

"Alright." she smiled, standing up. "I'll try and keep him away as much as possible."

Arthur laughed as she left his rooms. She had taken the responsibility of watching over the knights, making sure they had what they needed. He had noticed that her and Lancelot were getting much closer and had a secret plan forming in his mind, which both of them would surely hate him for.

"Aemilia! What's the news of my home?" asked Bors, taking a sip of his ale.

"When you have another child then you will get your home." she smiled.

"That can be taken care of." he said, standing up and leading Vanora out of the tavern.

Everyone laughed as they sat around, talking about absolutely nothing. Gawain and Galahad were still trying to find wives, while Dagonet became a father to young Lucan. Tristan was still his usual self, keeping to the shadows and speaking only when needed. Aemilia and Tristan had grown close as friends; one could even call them best friends. She respected him for who he was, and how he did not take crap from anyone.

And then there was Lancelot. She was absolutely in love with him, there was no denying that. She wanted to marry him and live him for the rest of her life, but he seemed to be skittish towards the whole idea. Every time she brought it up, he would slink away, saying he needed to speak with Arthur about something. She would then run to the wall and cry, which in turn Tristan would come and comfort her, telling her he would come around.

That evening, she had walked to the wall for some time alone, to speak to herself so she could figure things out. Her life had become one big monsoon all at once, and right when she was ready to settle down, it seemed like the rains would start up again, washing away all of her progress.

"Aemilia."

She turned around to see Tristan walking towards her. She knew he was going to try and say something to help her mood but she wasn't in the mood for it at the moment.

"Sorry Tristan, but I don't want to hear any of your speeches." she said, looking out over the wall.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on it." he smiled.

Aemilia laughed and turned towards him.

"Then what's the matter?" she asked.

"There is a celebration tonight, and Arthur has asked me to get you ready." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come." said Tristan, guiding her to her room.

He opened her door and pushed her in, closing it behind him. He opened her closet and pulled out a cream colored gown that made her eyes widen with surprise.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"You are to wear this." stated Tristan. "There is also a headband in there for you to wear. I will be back in one hour to get you."

He set down the dress and walked out of the room, leaving Aemilia with a confused expression on her face. She looked out of the window, hoping to see any kind of hint as to what was going on, but there was nothing. It was a normal evening. The sun was still in the sky, but no doubt in one hour it would begin to set.

She decided she shouldn't make Tristan angry so she began to make herself ready. She washed herself off, making sure not to wet her hair too much. She slid herself into the dress and buttoned it up, watching herself in the mirror as it hung to her every curve. She grabbed some of her hair and pinned it back, placing the headband atop of her head.

The view in the mirror made her look angelic, almost serene. She wished she knew what was happening tonight, but stopped at the knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

Tristan walked in dressed in clothing that hadn't met the cruel Britain weather. His hair was slightly tamed more than it usually is and his beard seemed to be trimmed.

"Alright, I'm beginning to get scared. What is going on?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." he said, holding his hand out.

"Thank you." she smiled, placing her hand in his.

He led her out of her rooms and out of the castle. When they were about to pass the wall, Tristan stopped her. He pulled out a piece of cloth and tied it around her eyes.

"Tristan, for God's sakes what on earth is going on?" she asked.

"Be patient." he said.

She grumbled at his lack of words and let him lead her to wherever they were going. She felt the grass beneath her feet as she was lead out into the middle of a field. She heard light conversations as they got closer and closer. Tristan stopped her just before they got too close and told her to stay put.

"No peaking." he said to her.

She sighed as she stood by herself, her mind on overload as to what was going on. She heard the conversations stop and people shift along the grass. She felt Tristan grab her arm once again and lead her towards who knows where. She heard people give small gasps and joyous smiles as she passed them and tightened her grip on Tristan's arm.

She felt Tristan grab her around the shoulders and turn her slightly. She felt his presence behind her as she stood, no one saying a word.

"Alright."

She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the voice, Arthur's voice. She felt Tristan's hands on the back of her head working on the cloth's knot.

"You cannot be mad at me." said Tristan, just as he dropped the cloth.

Aemilia froze when she saw who was in front of her. Lancelot stood in front of her, dressed in almost the same fashion as she was with Arthur standing behind him.

"What is going on?" she whispered.

She didn't get an answer since Merlin decided to show up. He walked up and stood in front of her and Lancelot, and she noticed he was dressed differently.

She began looking around, just as Lancelot was doing, and it seemed they both came to the conclusion at the same time.

"No." they both said at the same time.

Aemilia tried backing away but only felt Tristan stop her in her place, the same with Lancelot. They were trapped.

"Look at that, already can't wait to get back to their rooms." smiled Bors.

Aemilia sent him a death glare as Merlin began reciting the wedding vows. They had been set up. They had both been set up by their best friends. Now she knew why Tristan told her not to be mad at her. Well too bad because she was.

Aemilia and Lancelot looked at each other throughout the entire ceremony, obviously not pleased with the situation. They were being forced to marry by their best friends and they both knew that revenge was a dirty dish.

"You are one, now." said Merlin. "You may kiss your bride."

Lancelot and Aemilia only stood, not even attempting to step closer to the other. They were both pushed from behind and they slammed into each other. They noticed the looks from everyone around them and had no choice but to give in to their fate.

Lancelot placed his lips on hers as the crowd behind them erupted into cheers. Aemilia felt her knees buckling at the taste and feel of his lips, and it seemed Lancelot was having the same problem. They both pulled away from each other, avoiding one another's eyes.

"Come, let us feast!" shouted Arthur.

Everyone walked back to the fort and began celebrating the newlyweds. Dancing had started along with the feast. Drinks were flowing as the guests laughed and talked with one another, no doubt having a good time. The only ones not having a good time were the newlyweds.

"This is ridiculous." muttered Aemilia as she slumped next to Lancelot.

"Yes it is." he said.

"I have an announcement!" shouted Arthur, getting everyone's attention. "As a wedding gift for my sister and newest brother; a pair of keys, to their very own home!"

The crowd cheered as the newlyweds sat dumbfounded. Neither of them could say anything and they most certainly couldn't do anything.

"You'll be moved in tomorrow." smiled Arthur, giving Aemilia a hug and then Lancelot. "But for now, you two must be alone."

They were both shoved towards Lancelot's room where the door was shut behind them, leaving them alone in uncomfortable silence. They stood on opposite sides of the room, neither one of the looking towards the other.

"Well this was pleasant." said Lancelot, beginning to unbutton his tunic.

"What do you have against marriage?" asked Aemilia, going for the kill.

"Excuse me?" asked Lancelot.

At first they were both in the same boat about their current situation and then out of the blue Aemilia came biting at him. He was confused to say the least.

"What is your problem with marriage? Every time I bring it up you slink away making up some excuse to get away from the topic. I don't understand what the problem is. Beforehand you were ready to take me back to your home and marry me, but now that we stayed here it's like your dropping the promise and us all together!" she yelled.

"Aemilia, I don't know where this is coming from, but I'm tired and I would really like to get some sleep. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked.

"There it is again. Even know that we're married you still don't want to talk about it. Is marriage such a bad thing?" she asked. "Does it hold some kind of ill taste in your heart?"

"You want to know why I avoid the topic. It's because I didn't want to marry you." he shouted.

"What?" she asked, her eyes beginning to well with tears. "Why then would you promise such a thing to Arthur?"

"Because it was his wish that I marry you, to protect you." said Lancelot.

"So you never really wanted to marry me." she said, ripping the headband out of her hair.

"I did want to marry you." said Lancelot.

"God Lancelot! First you say you didn't want marry me and then now you're saying you do! What is going on?" she yelled.

"I didn't want marry you because I'm not good enough for you!" he yelled, turning towards the door.

"Of course you're good enough for me." she said.

"No I'm not." he said. "You deserve to marry someone with a high social standard, who could give you everything you wanted."

"Everything I want is in this room." she said, walking towards Lancelot. "How can you say you aren't good enough for me? Arthur asked you personally to care for me, to marry me. Now if that isn't a good sign then I don't know what is."

"Arthur is mistaken." said Lancelot.

"Arthur trusts you with his life. Why else would he ask you to look after me? You are his greatest friend and he owes his life to you. Why do you think he wanted you to marry me? He wanted you as his brother, not just as name sake, but as his actual brother. He knows who are, as a person, and he would trust no one else with something like this. He loves you Lancelot, and he wants to see you happy." she said, rubbing her hands on his back.

"You deserve so much more." he whispered.

"I deserve you and everything that comes with it." she said, stepping in front of him. "I love you, and I always have. Ever since I saw you on that battlefield, I knew there was something about you that I couldn't step away from. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and whether you believe that or not is your problem, but know that I will never leave your side for anything. This is where I want to be. I want to be here with you, forever."

Lancelot looked into her eyes and saw nothing but truth. He still couldn't help but feel the small pang of guilt for keeping her away from the things she truly deserved, but she had made it perfectly clear that what she deserved was him, and she wasn't leaving.

He ran his hands along her face and pulled her into a kiss, which surprised Aemilia. She felt the passion falling from him in waves as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He backed her against the wall as his mouth invaded hers. He got soft moans from her throat and found himself losing his control.

He walked her towards the bed while he unbuttoned her dress. There was one last button, but Aemilia stopped him. She pulled off his tunic and ran her hands over his chest, looking at the many scars from battles he had fought and won.

His hand slowly went to the last button, plucking it from the hole. He took his hand and placed it on her shoulder, gently pushing the fabric off of her skin. It fell to the floor in a pile of fabric, leaving Aemilia in nothing but her own skin. She felt very nervous and began fiddling with her fingers and looking around the room while Lancelot just smiled.

He kissed her lips, stopping her from fumbling about, and walked her back towards the bed. She sat down gently, not breaking her lips from his. He scooted her back as he crawled on top of her, discarding his clothes in the process.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said, non-believing. "I've never done this, willingly."

"I won't hurt you, I promise." he said.

"I know." she smiled.

And he had fulfilled his promise. Not once did she cry in pain or wish it to be over. She wanted more, more from him and she wanted everything from him. He made her body tremble and she loved the feeling, it was addicting. She loved the way it made her feel on the inside, warm and secure.

He had made love to her till the morning hours, just as the sun began to show its face. She slept soundly in his arms, curled up to his side. Her head rested by his chest and her hand lay still on his chest. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled at the serene look that adorned her face, just like the morning dawn.

"My wife."

He whispered. That was all he ever needed to say to make his life complete. Just two words.

"My wife."

* * *

**Okay, this is probably the last chapter for this story. I don't know if I want to continue it or not...it's a tough decision. I have a Tristan fic in the works so I'm concentrating on that. So..it's still on the hanger if I want to continue or not. It could go either way. But for now here's a chapter for you all!! And if this is the last road then I thank everyone who read this and commented, it really meant a lot to me! I can't thank you enough. So I hope you enjoy! Thank You!**


End file.
